Малышка Белла!
by Lemis
Summary: Саммари:Так вышло, что Эдвард имеет дело с кое-чем необычным: с его любимой Беллой случилась неприятность, но какая! Как воспримет Эдвард то, что теперь ему нужно ухаживать... за Беллой в пеленках?
1. Chapter 1 Превращение Беллы

BPOV

Я шла по магазину, покупая необходимые мне продукты. Выходя из хлебного отдела, я увидела кого-то стоявшего в конце. Присмотревшись, я увидела, что это вампир с золотыми глазами. И после того как я рассмотрела его, все мое тело начало болеть и потом все погасло.

Эпов

Я сидел в своей комнате, слушал музыку и с нетерпением ждал возращения Беллы из магазина. Но Эллис вбежала в мою комнату, очень взволнованной.

« Эдвард. Боже мой, Эдвард. У нас появились небольшая проблема», - проговорила она быстро.

«Какая небольшая проблема?» – спросил я, нервничая.

«Вид Беллы. Теперь мы должны идти!» – сказала она.

«Что?! Что случилось с Беллой? Ей причиняют боль?»

« Нет, она не пострадала, но она немного… ладно, идем быстрее!» – вскрикнула она.

Я встал и мы оба побежали к моему Вольво: «Куда? Черт возьми Эллис, скажи что случилось!» – прокричал я.

- Хорошо, смотри, - и она показала мне свое видение.

ВИДЕНИЕ

_Был ребенок в возрасте около 10 месяцев. Он ползал по полу в продуктовом магазине, у нее были короткие волнистые волосы, каштанового цвета и большие шоколадные глаза._

_И вдруг мисс Вебер входит туда и видит одинокого ребенка. Она поднимает его: «Какой милый малыш. Да ты, - ворковала она. – Но где твои родители, дорогая?» _

_Ребенок смотрел на нее и пытался сказать: «Э… Эв…Эвар», - Она очень старалась произнести это, но мало чего вышло._

_«Эдвард? - спросила мисс Вебер. Ребенок кивнул. - Эдвард Кален?»_

_Ребенок опять кивнул. « Резвее он твой папа?» - спросила женщина. Ребенок просто моргнул. « Ну ладно мы найдем его, обещаю»._

КОНЕЦ ВИДЕНИЯ

« Что? Я не что это… Боже мой, ты шутишь», - сказал я, когда осознание всего этого нахлынуло на меня.

« Да, это Белла».

« Но как она меня знает? Она же ребенок!»

« Я видела видение, где она не узнает меня… или кого-то другого, кроме тебя», - сказал Эллис. И повернулась к окну … ухмыляясь. Почему, черт возьми, она улыбается!?

«Мы должны найти Беллу», - заявил я, она кивнула в ответ.

« Это будет так весело! И мы можем сейчас купить одежду для Беллы! Юху! И семья будет так счастлива!» - визжала она, хлопая в ладоши.

Когда мы подошли к магазину, я побежал так быстро как мог. Мне очень хотелось найти малышку Беллу. Но, наверное это займет немного больше времени…

Я должен найти Беллу. Ее запаха было больше всего в левой стороне магазина. Надо попытаться узнать где она из мыслей людей:

_О мой бог, Эдвард Кален! Мои волосы порядке…?_

_Великолепный, просто офигенно великолепный… Эдвард…_

_Эдвард? Я никогда не видела его здесь…_

_Зеленые или красные яблоки…_

_Такой милый ребенок, мне интересно, откуда она знает Эдварда Калена, она наверное его племянница, или кто-нибудь еще. А где же он сам?_

Я был прав, и побежал туда, где услышал эти мысли. Черт и почему здесь так много людей? Я должен найти мисс Вебер и Бе…

« Извини, Эдвард? Разве этот очаровательный ребенок твой?» - услышал я голос позади себя и повернулся. И вот она сидит на руках у мисс Вебер, в одном только подгузнике, какого черта он на ней…? О хорошо.

« Да! О, я так счастлив, что нашел тебя … Белла!» - смущенно сказал я, осторожна беря крохотного ребенка, с рук мисс Вебер. « Ты очень испугала меня, Белла!» - сказал я, глядя на очаровательного ребенка, являющегося моей невестой.

Она вцепилась в мою рубашку и положила свою маленькую головку на плечо. Она до сих пор прекрасно пахнет. И я люблю ее…

« Она твоя?» - с любопытством спросила мисс Вебер. _Он выглядит слишком молодо для отцовства. И я думала, что он с Беллой Свон. Постойте, он сказал, что ребенка зовут - Белла?_

« Она моя племянница. Я работаю в качестве няни, пока моя Белла с матерью в Фениксе», - сказал я, опровергая ее мысли. Кажется, она выглядит убежденной.

«Так ее тоже зовут Белла?» - спросила она.

Я кивнул. « Да это так. А теперь извините меня, но мне надо идти, - сказал я вежливо. – Всего хорошего мисс Вебер». Эллис подошла ко мне и протянула одеяло. Я обернул его вокруг тельца белы и был вынужден убрать ее пальцы от моей рубашки.

« Да она действительно не хочет отпускать тебя», - сказала она, после того как Белла опять вцепилась в мою рубашку. Я усмехнулся. Я увидел сумки на полу с детским питанием, пеленками, одеялом, Гербером (прим. Перев.: фирма производящая детское питание), молоком и бутылочкой.

« Дай мне еще одно одеяло, Эллис. Ей очень холодно, она дрожит», - она передала мне еще одно одеяло, и я снова обернул Беллу. Она посмотрела на мое лицо. Я улыбнулся и она счастливо хихикнула. Усмехнувшись, я легонько потерся о ее носик своим. Она взвизгнула и спряталась под моим подбородком, хихикая.

Эллис улыбнулась. « Она такая милая!», - сказала она взволнованно и взяла несколько сумок. « Ты 'поможешь' мне с этими сумками Эдвард?» - ухмыльнулась она. Я рассмеялся и взял несколько. « Давай собираться, малышка», - сказала она Белле, когда она посмотрела на нее. Эллис хихикнула и потрепала пальчиком ее живот, отчего она захихикала и положила руки мне на грудь опять. Я усмехнулся, и мы отправились к машине. Когда мы вышли, я услышал несколько мыслей:

_У него есть ребенок!_

_Чей это?_

_Какая симпатичная и маленькая девочка!_

_Глупый Эдвард и его очаровательный ребенок…_

Я старался не рассмеяться над последним. Мы подошли к моему Вольво. И открыв багажник мы сложили все наши сумки в него, Белла все еще прижималась к моей груди, чтобы спрятаться от холодного ветра и я прижимал ее ближе своей рукой. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, почему она не уклоняется от моего холодного тела, хотя и восемнадцатилетняя Белла этого не делала.

Я открыл машину с водительской стороны и сел в нее вместе с Беллой на руках. Эллис села на пассажирское сиденье, глядя на меня и Беллу. Я вставил ключ в замок зажигания и завел машину.

« Вот, держи ее Эллис», - сказал я, собираясь передать ей Беллу, она положила свою руку на мою, чтобы остановить меня.

« Ты не хочешь этого делать», - сказала она, стараясь не рассмеяться.

«Эллис, просто возьми ее», - она ухмыльнулась и протянула руки, я начал снимать крошечные пальчики Беллы со свое рубашки, а она начала скулить. Я нахмурился и передал ее Эллис. Когда я ее полностью отдал, она начала кричать и захотел закричать вместе с ней. От ее крика, хныканья и булькающих звуков, и слезы текли по ее крошечному личику.

« Нет, нет, я здесь Белла», - я пытался перекричать ее крик. Она не обратила внимания и начала кричать громче. Я быстро взял ее из рук Эллис и стал укачивать в своих. « Все. Все. Все нормально. Я здесь, я здесь», - тихо ворковал я, крошечному ребенку в моих объятиях. Она успокоилась, когда увидела, что это я. « Что мне делать, Эллис? Это не проблема, но я не могу вести машину вместе с ней», - сказал я, глядя, как Эллис опять ухмыляется.

« Позволь мне повести», - я вздохнул, но все-таки вышел из машины. Когда я проходил на ее место, она сказала: « Ты должен сидеть на заднем сиденье, на всякий случай, а то вдруг полицейский увидит, что ребенок не в сидении».

Я застонал. « Хорошо», - проворчал я, и сел на заднее сиденье со стороны пассажира. Белла смотрела на меня, и я ей улыбнулся. Она громко взвизгнула и улыбнулся. Я улыбнулся и легонько поцеловал ее в лоб. Она издала булькающий звук.

Потом она попыталась сказать мое имя. « Э.. Эва», - сказала она или попыталась сказать, и потом снова рассмеялась.

« Она так много смеется! Это так мило!» - проговорила Эллис, когда быстро подъезжала к нашему дому. Я рассмеялся.

Мы приехали домой спустя 3 минуты. Эллис открыла багажник и забрала сумки, а я прижал Беллу поближе, чтобы укрыть от холодного ветра. Мы пошли внутрь, где и встретились с семье, расположившейся в гостиной.

«Где ты был… святые…» - говорила Розали стоя передо мной. _Ребенок, у него есть ребенок!_

« Следи за языком Розали», - прервала ее брань Эсми.

« Что ты Роуз? Что про…» - спросил Эммет подходя к ней. « Неужели». _Я не ожидал такого._

« Да неожиданно», - счастливо сказала Эллис.

« Что такое проис…» - Эсме подошла к нам. Она ахнула и закрыла рот рукой. _Боже мой._

Джаспер и Карлайл подошли к нам и остановились, увидев ребенка в моих объятиях. _Чей это ребенок?_ Подумал Джаспер.

_Эдвард, где ты достал этого ребенка?_ Спросил Карлайл, уставившись на меня. Я смущенно улыбнулся.

« Прежде чем вы еще что-нибудь скажете, нет, я не крал этого ребенка», - она все выдохнули.

« Откуда он тогда?» - спросила Роуз в недоумении.

Я молчал, глядя на их лица: «Это Белла»

Все ахнули.

_ЧТО? – Розалии_

_Удивительно! Белла ребенок! – Эммет._

_Как же это случилось? – Карлайл._

_Как мило! – Эсми._

_Да ради бога – Джаспер – моя слабость. Невероятно._

Все улыбались, кроме Розалии. Она просто смотрела на нее, а Белла отвернулась. « Эдвард я могу подержать ее?» - тихо спросила она.

« Хмм, это не очень хорошая идея», -сказал я грустно.

« Что? Почему нет?»

Я вздохнул: « Хорошо, смотри», - я убрал пальцы Беллы с моей рубашки, и она начала снова скулить. Я передал ее Розалии, и когда я уже не касался ее, она начала кричать, шуметь и плакать. Роуз смотрела на нее с удивлением и быстро вернула ее мне.

Я начал укачивать ее. « Шшш, шшш. Все в порядке, я здесь, я здесь», -тихо ворковал я. Она перестала плакать и я вытер ее слезы. Я поднял глаза, и все смотрела на меня с благоговением.

_Что за черт? – Эммет_

_Она действительно его любит – Джаспер._

_Она испугалась, оу, бедная малышка – Эсми._

_Она не любит меня… - Розали._

« Розалии, не то что она тебя не любит. Она сделала тоже самое и с Эллис», - спокойно сказал я с улыбкой на лице. Она грустно кивнула. « Она любит тебя».

« Да, она любит только Эдварда. Это звучала как будто ее кто-то убивает, когда я взяла ее», - Эллис надулась, а Карлайл улыбнулся.

« Ну, я думаю - это сделал вампир, но он оставил воспоминания об Эдварде. Но мне интересно кто это был и зачем он это сделал. И очевидно Белла сейчас нам не помощник.

Я кивнул. « Я согласен с этой теорией. Я нашел ее в продуктовом магазине с мисс Вебер. Там она была», - Белла заплакала. Я посмотрел на нее, но она, не прекращала плакать, как будто чего-то хотела. « Хмм, помогите? Я не знаю, чего она хочет», - попросил я.

« Я думаю, она голодная, дорогой», - предложила Эсми.

Я кивнул. « Может кто-нибудь приготовить бутылочку? Я не могу отпустить ее», - спросил я, немного покачиваясь, чтобы она перестала плакать. Ведь это мне совсем не помогает.

« Я сделаю это», - вызвалась Розалии. Я улыбнулся ей и она побежала на кухню, а Эллис позади нее.

Я прошел в гостиную и сел на диван, бела все еще плакала, и мне это не нравится. Я начал нервничать и беспокоиться.

« Эдвард успокойся», - проговорил Джаспер, смеясь. И спокойствие накатило на меня волной. Я вздохнул с благодарностью.

« Спасибо», - сказал я, улыбаясь.

_Нет проблем. _

Тут Розалии вбежала в комнату и протянула мне бутылочку. « Вот держи», - я улыбнулся ей и взял бутылочку из ее рук. Я положил ее в открытый рот Беллы, и она сразу успокоилась. Одна из ее ручек схватилась за нее, а другая так и держала рубашку. Я улыбнулся ей и снова вытер слезы. Каждый смотрел на меня, улыбаясь.

Джаспер подошел и встал передо мной на колени, он слегка потер ее руку, и она повернулась к нему. Она тепло улыбнулась и хихикнула в бутылочку. Он засмеялся и встал. Белла прижалась к моему животу и положила голову на руку. Она заснула быстро, выпив при этом пол бутылочки.

Я встал и протянул бутылочку Розалии, ведь Белла заснула вместе с ней. Я усмехнулся: « Спасибо». Сказал я поцеловав ее в щеки и мягко начал подниматься наверх в спальню вместе с Беллой но руках.

Когда я добрался до свое комнаты, то попытался положить ее, но ее веки затрепетали и она немного пошумела. Я улыбнулся и вместо этого лег на спину с ней на груди. Она глубоко заснула, счастливо улыбаясь.

Когда я смотел на ее личико ребенка, то задумался, а почувствую ли я себя когда-нибудь отцом. Даже через некоторое время. Потому что если так это и будет, я прекрасно лажу с ней, хотя очень скучаю по своей Белле, той которая могла целоваться и говорить. Надеюсь, я смогу вернуть ее в ближайшее время, но сейчас я довольствуюсь ребенком Беллой. Моя малышка Белла…


	2. Chapter 2

Я все еще лежал на кровати с Беллой на свое груди, смотря на ее очаровательное личико, когда почувствовал какой-то отвратительный запах. Я поднял голову, и понюхал Беллу и действительно пахло от нее. И что я буду делать? Потом она проснулась и начала плакать. О нет. Это не очень хорошо.

« Хм, Эллис?» - позвал я, перекрикивая Беллу.

Эллис открыла дверь и вошла, а за ней и Розалии. Она заулыбалась, увидев выражение моего лица, которое я уверен было ужасно испуганное. « Да, мой милый братик?» - невинно спросила она, слишком невинно.

« Поможешь мне переодеть ее?» - умолял я.

« Ну конечно, - сказала она очень уж сладко, значит ей что-то нужно. – Но только если ты разрешишь мне пойти сегодня с ней за покупками».

« Конечно, можешь», - я застонал, когда понял, что это значит. Я должен был пойти с ней, чтобы Белла не плакала. « Прекрасно. Но только переодень ее пожалуйста», - взмолился я еще раз.

Эллис начала прыгать и хлопать в ладоши. « Хорошо, вставай и иди сюда», - приказала она, стоя около края кровати с пеленкой в руках. Я быстренько выполнил ее указания. « Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты ее аккуратно положил на кровать и пусть она держит твой палец», - я посмотрел на нее. « Да – это будет работать, я видела», - я кивнул и сделал, как она сказала. Хотя Белле это не очень понравилось, но она успокоилась, когда я положил свой палец в ее маленький кулачек и она начала с ним играть.

Эллис сняла старый подгузник и протянула его Розалии. И все скорчились от запаха, а Белла засмеялась, глядя на меня. Я усмехнулся и скорчил рожицу, из-за чего она еще больше рассмеялась. Я потерся об ее нос, как и вчера и она опять завизжала. Я улыбнулся и сделал другое выражение лица. Она что-то булькнула и я заулыбался. Рассмеявшись, я поцеловал ее в лоб.

Я услышал тихие хихиканья и подняв голову увидел все семью в дверях. Эллис тоже смеялась, одевая Беллу. Я смущенно улыбнулся и поднял Беллу, положив ее голову мне на плечо. Она была рядом, и ей было холодно, и я уверен в согревании я не особо ей помогаю.

« Эллис, Роуз, Эсми? У нас есть что - нибудь во что можно одеть Беллу? Ей очень холодно и я усугубляю ситуацию», - я смотрел на них, но они переглянулись и замотали головами, говоря «нет».

«Но ты помнишь, что мы идем по магазинам?» - взволнованно сказала Эллис. Я кивнул, глядя на очаровательного ребенка. Она посмотрела на меня и хихикнула, а потом уткнулась личиком мне в плечо. Я засмеялся, и все стальные присоединились ко мне.

« Эдвард, дорогой, а почему бы нам не завернуть ее в одну из твоих рубашек и в одеяло…?» - заинтересованно предложила Эсми.

« Точно», - я встал и пошел к своему шкафу. Войдя внутрь, я взял одну их самых теплых моих рубашек. Я понял, что мне пора переодеться. « Хм», - пробормотал я. Эллис появилась в моем шкафу рядом со мной, усмехаясь. « Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь?» - спросил я.

« Тебе нужна помощь?» - спросила она улыбаясь.

« Нет, я в порядке», - сердито ответил я.

Она пожала плечами. « Позовешь, если что-нибудь понадобится», - и она ушла, оставив меня в покое. Я схватил рубашку для Беллы и одну для себя вместе с темными джинсами.

Я вернулся в свою комнату и сел на кровать с Беллой на коленях, повернув лицом ко мне. Одной рукой я надел рубашку ей на голову, второй придерживая ее, потом стал опускать ее вниз, задевая ее бока, от чего она извивалась и хихикала. Я улыбнулся и завязал рубашку узлом на ее спине.

Теперь моя очередь. – Подумал я.

« Ты разрешишь мне переодеться?» - прошептал я ей. Она просто моргнула. « Хм?»

Она хихикнула и кивнула. Вау, она умная. Надо посмотреть сработает ли это. Я положил ее на кровать рядом со собой, убедившись, что она далеко от края и в тоже время она может держатся за мой палец. Это превосходно. Я стянул мою рубашку через голову м положил на колени, потому что она все еще держится на моем запястье. Она посмотрела на нее и взялась за другую руку. Но потом она отпустила мой палец и взялась за рубашку, начиная с ней играть. Я улыбнулся и встал, Белла сразу же остановилась и уставилась на меня, хныкая.

« Я прямо здесь. Я никуда не уйду», - тихо сказал я ей. Она просто смотрела на меня, когда я понял, что она не оторвет от меня взгляд, я расстегнул штаны и стянул их. Когда я вновь посмотрел на нее, она играла с моей рубашкой, но все же поглядывала на меня, чтобы убедится, что я на месте. Я улыбнулся и взял выбранные мной джинсы и одел их. Я снова повернулся к кровати чтобы взять рубашку, но увидел что Белла подползла к ней и села на колени около нее. Потом она подняла ее и посмотрела на меня. Улыбнувшись, она подняла свою маленькую ручку и подала мне рубашку. Ничего себе.

« Оу, спасибо Белла. Это так мило», - тихо проворковал я, и поцеловал ее в лоб. Она улыбнулась. Я наблюдал как она медленно подползла к другой рубашке и села рядом. Она подняла ее и положила под себя. Я встал на колени, около кровати, рядом с ней. « Тебе холодно, милая?» - спросил я. Она кивнула и подошла ко мне. Я вытянул руки, и она подняла свои, чтобы я мог взять ее. Взяв одеяло купленное вчера Эллис, я завернул ее в него. Оставляя только ручки. Я начал укачивать е в своих руках прижимая к груди, и она снова вцепилась в мою рубашку. « Хочешь спать?» - спросил я тихо, она покачала головой и уставилась на меня.

« Ты голодна?» - она кивнула. Я улыбнулся. « Хорошо, пойдем, поедим что-нибудь», - тихо проворковал я ей, целуя волосы. Я встал, и крепко держа ее в объятиях, и спустился вниз, где Эсми готовила что-то. « Что ты готовишь?» - спросил я садясь на стул у стола.

« Суп для ребенка», - сказала она. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Беллу и помахала ей рукой. « Доброе утро, дорогая», - проворковала она. Белла засмеялась и робко помахала ей, положив голову мне под подбородок. « Такой очаровательный ребенок», - тихо проговорила Эсми.

Я улыбнулся. Эсми повернулась к плите, налила супа в тарелку и взяла ложку. Она поставила ее передо мной. « Вот держи. Убедись, что перед кормлением ты подул на него, хорошо? Он очень горячий. Потом возьми немного на ложку, - она наполнила ложку и подняла. – И тогда дай ей. – она попыталась дать Белле, но она надулась, указала на мою грудь, а потом посмотрела на меня. Эсми засмеялась. – Очевидно, она хочет, чтобы накормил ее ты, Эдвард».

« Видимо так», - согласился я, поглядывая на ребенка в своих руках.

« Ну тогда просто убедись что выполняешь все мои указания», - любезно сказала Эсми, идя к лестнице..

« Да, мам», - ответил я спокойно. « Хорошо, садись здесь», - сказал я Белле, она разжала мою рубашку, но не отпустила совсем, и потом скатилась мне на колени. Когда она полностью села, то осмотрелась вокруг, а потом уставилась на суп. Потом посмотрела на меня. Я улыбнулся ей, а она захлопала и закричала. Я рассмеялся: « готова кушать?»

Я взял и немного наполнил ложку, как сказала Эсми, потом подул на нее, чтобы убедится, что не слишком горячо. Конечно, я не знаю холодное она или нет, но все же. Я спрошу у Беллы. Я держал ложку напротив нее. « Открой», - сказал я, мягко. Она посмотрела на ложку, потом на меня. « Открой рот», - я попытался снова. Она склонила голову в сторону. Я усмехнулся. « Открой его так», - я открыл рот и произнес звук А.

Она улыбнулась, и открыла рот со звуком А. Я улыбнулся, и поместил ложку с супом в ее крошечный ротик. Она смаковала его своим языком и проглотила, поскольку у нее только два зуба.

« Слишком горячо?» - спросил я. Она покачала головой. « Слишком холодно?» - снова покачала головой. « Ура», - тихо сказала я. Она засмеялась, и я улыбнулся в ответ, снова набрав ложку, я подул на нее. « Открой», - прошептал я. Она открыл рот, и опять со звуком А. Мне было очень смешно. Мы повторяли это, и съели уже половину супа, пока Эммет с Розалии не спустились вниз.

« Эй, Эдвард», он подошел к нам и наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на Беллу. Когда она его увидела, тоже наклонилась и начала внимательно на него смотреть. « Доброе утро, козявка», - поприветствовал он, тукая ей в живот. Она сразу прильнула ко мне, прячась от него.

Я отвесил ему подзатыльник. « Не тыкай ее. Она только что поела», - проворчал я. « И знаешь что? Вообще не тыкай её», - сказал я прижимая ее к себе.

Розалии тоже его стукнула. « И не называй ее козявкой, идиот», - проговорила она, в то время как Эммет потирал дважды ушибленное место. Белла хихикнула и подпрыгнула на моих ногах, хлопая. Роуз рассмеялась и наклонилась к ней. « Доброе утро, малышка», - проворковала она тихо, целуя ее в лоб. Белла протянула руку и коснулась ее щеки. Роуз усмехнулась, и Белла завизжав, спряталась в моей рубашке.

Я рассмеялся. « Я думаю, ты ей нравишься», - прошептал я Розалии. Она же только усмехнулась, а Эммет продолжал дуться. Эллис спустилась вниз, а позади не Джаспер.

« Снова доброе утро. Готова отправится за покупками, солнышко?» - спросила она у Беллы. Ей даже не нужно было наклонятся, она и так мелкая. Белла просто смотрела на нее и висела на моей рубашке.

Джаспер подошел к ней и потерся пальцем о ее животик. « Эй, милашка», - уговаривал он. Она засмеялась и одной рукой отпустила мою рубашку, чтобы взять его палец. Она расположила его прямо перед своим лицом, а затем захихикала. Джаспер улыбнулся, и все остальные засмеялись, заставляя Беллу спрятаться в моей рубашке.

Я потер ее спину. « Ну, хорошо, только хватит смущать ребенка, давай те уже покончим с этими покупками», - я неохотно сказал Элис, которая прыгала от радости.

« Мы возьмем твое Вольво», - сказала она. Я пожал плечами, для меня лучше.

« Только позволь мне взять телефон и бумажник, иди пока выгони машину из гаража», - сказал я ей, уже стоя. Она кивнула и выбежала на улицу. Я положил голову Беллы к себе на плечо и побежал на верх. Я пошел к шкафу и достал бумажник, потом запихнул его в задний карман. Взяв телефон, я уже хотел положить его тоже в карман, но почувствовал легкое подергивание. Посмотрев я заметил крошечные ручки ребенка на нем. Я посмотрел на нее, пока она смотрела на телефон. « Ты хочешь мой телефон?»

Она кивнула. Я пожал плечами и отдал ей. Я повернул ее к своему животу, так она сможет играть с ним обеими руками. Я уверен, она знает, что я рядом. « Ладно, пойдем, малышка», - сказал я. Она хихикнула, глядя на меня. Я подмигнул ей и она завизжала.

Я спустился вниз и увидел Розалии с сумкой-трансформер, передаваемую мне. Я приподнял бровь. « Она нуждается в этих вещах. Здесь ее пеленки, бутылочки, салфетки и еще одно одеяло», - сказала она, улыбаясь.

« Тогда хорошо. Спасибо еще раз», - сказал я ей. Она только хмыкнула. Я услышал хихиканье и это определенно Эммет.

Он должен нести сумку – трансформер (еще одно название: сумка для молодой мамы)! О господи он будет выглядеть очень смешно! - Очень типично для Эммета. Не удивительно.

Я повесил ее на плечо и пошел к двери. « Идиот», - пробормотал я.

« Эй!», - я захлопнул дверь и пошел к машине, стоявшей около дома. Я сел на заднее сиденье за пассажиром, чтобы видеть Эллис. Она улыбнулась мне, а потом поехала к дороге. Я посмотрел на Беллу, она спала, сжимая мой телефон. Я забрал его и положил в карман, но так чтобы не разбудить. Я откинулся на сиденье и устроился по удобнее, ведь впереди целый час долгой езды до чертового центра в Сиэтле.

Да это будет весело.


	3. Chapter 3

И вот мы наконец-то добрались до торгового центра: Элис припарковалась напротив входа. Так как он еще только недавно открылся, то машин вокруг было совсем немного. Я вышел из салона с Беллой, хорошо укутанной в одеяло, и с сумкой-трансформером, перекинутой через плечо.

Как только мы вошли в центр, Элис схватила меня за руку и потащила к какому-то небольшому магазинчику детских товаров.  
« Хорошо, Элис сделай всё, что считаешь нужным, а я пока постою здесь», - сказал я, медленно отходя от магазина.

Но тут она схватила меня за рубашку и поволокла обратно.  
«Нет, так не пойдет. Ты, мистер, должен сказать мне, что именно хочешь видеть на ребёнке», - сказала она серьезно, глядя мне в глаза, а я же в ответ поморщился.

« Да, мэм», - буркнул я, пока она продолжала тащить меня за рубашку.

« Какой цвет?» - спросила она, рассматривая различные окрасы.

Я застонал. Она выжидающе посмотрела на меня.  
« Ладно, тогда голубой и желтый. И, возможно, розовый, если ты хочешь», - сказал я, глядя на Беллу, которая свернулась маленьким калачиком, сжимая мою рубашку крохотными ручками.

Элис кивнула и тотчас взяла около десяти рубашечек, а затем, схватив меня за руку, поволокла за собой в отдел носков.  
« Любые цвета, даже не спрашивай меня», - предупредил я. Она надулась, но я отвернулся. Я услышал, как продавщица подходит к нам. Я посмотрел на Элис.  
« Ты ведь знаешь ее размер?»

« Да, знаю, спасибо», - сказала она, не поднимая взгляда.

« Вам нужна помощь?» - спросила продавщица, подходя сзади нас. Я повернулся к ней.

« Оууу. Какой милый ребенок», - сказала она.

_Черт, у него есть ребенок, а это, наверное, его женушка. Она великолепна. _

« Нет, благодарю вас, мэм. Мне нужна только какая-нибудь одежда для моей племянницы, и мы пойдем», - ответила Элис.

_Вау, племянница? Это хорошо. Он с ней выглядит очень горяченьким, и они похожи. _

Я вздрогнул от слова «горяченький». Это ужасно.  
« Элис, я пойду в другой магазин, хорошо? У меня с собой телефон, позвони мне, когда закончишь с покупками», - сказал я, с умоляющим взглядом

_Ужасные мысли?_ Спросила она мысленно. Я просто кивнул в ответ.  
« Хорошо, Эдвард, я тебя найду», - сказала она улыбаясь.

_Эдвард? Ему подходит это имя, он такой супер горячий… Плохо, что он уже уходит. Ох, может быть, сестра Эдварда его номерок мне подкинет…  
_  
Какая неприятная девушка, она кидала на меня взгляды около тридцати восьми раз за всё время, что я был рядом. Я вздрогнул, и тут же выбежал из магазина.

Когда я был уже за пределами злополучного магазинчика, Белла проснулась и начала плакать. Я остановился около фонтана, и, прижав малышку к плечу, стал медленно её укачивать.  
« Тихо, тихо, я здесь, милая, всё хорошо, это нормально», - я повернул голову и посмотрел на нее, но она спряталась. Я думаю, что испугал ее или же ей приснился кошмар. Я присел на скамейку и поставил сумку рядом с собой.

« Белла, Белла, я здесь, ты в порядке», - пропел я, посадив её к себе на колени, но она снова посмотрела на меня, продолжая кричать. « Тихо, тихо, я тут, видишь? Ничего, милая», - я говорил тихо и она, наконец, успокоилась. Я дал ей свою руку, и она принялась играть с моими пальцами.

_Как мило ... _

_Какой хороший папа, жаль, что Дэйв не похож на него… _

_Черт, он очень горяч, жаль, что у него ребенок… _

_Какой милый ребенок, и так быстро успокаивается, как я хочу, чтоб с моим было также… _

Я тихо рассмеялся над некоторыми мыслями этих женщин в возрасте от шестнадцати до тридцати четырех. Так забавно, что они все отступили назад, увидев меня с ребенком. Круто.

Белла продолжала играть с моими пальцами, а потом попыталась взять их в рот.  
« Нет, нет, они грязные, Белла»

Она всхлипнула и попыталась снова, я вздохнул и разрешил ей. Она начала жевать их.  
« Ах, зубки болят?» - она кивнула. « Хорошо, тогда пойдем в магазин». Она уставилась на меня. Я встал и повернул ее к своему боку. Я вытащил свой палец изо рта малышки, чтобы взять сумку, и она снова начала хныкать. Быстро перекинув сумку через плечо, я вернул полюбившийся ей палец на место.

Я пошел вдоль аллеи, ища магазин товаров для малышей. Нашел. Я зашел, Белла все еще была поглощена жеванием моих пальцев. Подойдя к стенду с рубашками, я выбрал три синих и две белых, потом взял две пары белых носков и пошел к кассе, не обращая внимания на мысли, что витали вокруг меня. Я должен был вытащить свой палец, чтобы заплатить за покупки, поэтому дал Белле свой телефон взамен.

Я достал бумажник и заплатил за одежду. Кассир пристально рассматривала мое лицо и думала о совсем неподобающих и неуместных вещах, несмотря на то, что я был с маленьким ребенком. Еще одна. Когда я вышел из магазина, Белла уронила мой телефон. « Ох», - пробормотал я. И услышал, что кто-то приближается сзади.

« Вот», - появилась Элис с моим телефоном в руке.

_Оу, вот черт… _

_Я была почти у цели! _

_Жаль, что она великолепна… _

_Бьюсь об заклад, они сразу найдут общий язык… _

_Я лучше нее ... точно …  
_  
« Элис, а ты не можешь поносить мой телефон пока что?» - она улыбнулась, и молча положила его к себе в карман. И снова я услышал грубые мысленные замечания и возгласы а-ля « о боже, он ее знает». Белла начала скулить и я, не задумываясь, дал ей свой палец.

« Давай я тебе помогу с вещами», - сказала она и взяла две сумки. _Очень ревнивая жена…_

Я наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо, заставляя еще больше ревновать окружающих женщин.  
«Твое присутствие, заставляет их задыхаться от ревности, Элис. За этим действительно забавно наблюдать», - прошептал я с нотками смеха в голосе, выпрямляясь.

« Ну, это не так уж и плохо», - она усмехнулась и схватила меня за пояс. Я рассмеялся и последовал туда, куда она меня тащила. Элис привела нас к скамье.  
« Садись. Мы должны же одеть голого ребенка».

Я сел, и усадил Беллу к себе на колени, пока она весело грызла мои пальцы.  
« Она не голая», - я стал защищаться. Элис посмотрела на меня исподлобья. Я улыбнулся – « Извини, платье на потом».

« Ну, хм, ты одеваешь ее, мистер», - она дала мне белую рубашку, которую я купил прежде, синие носки и розовый балахон. Я рассмеялся.

« Хорошо, но ты обязана мне помочь», - взмолился я, на что она кивнула и села. Я снял одеяльце и рубашку с крошечного тела моей малютки. Элис быстро передала мне другую рубашечку, и я сразу же одел ее на Беллу через голову, подняв руки вверх, пропустил их через рукава и натянул на животик, и сразу же вернул пальцы на место, прежде чем она успеет заплакать. Она хихикнула. Я поднял ее, и Элис аккуратно надела на Беллу штанишки. Я усадил ее обратно к себе на колени и начал надевать один носочек, а Элис занялась вторым. Я отпустил крошечную ручку, чтобы надеть худи(*теплый свитер для детей). Она всхлипнула. « Держись, милая. Только позволь мне надеть на тебя эту штуку», - я быстро одел ее и вернул свою руку ей.

« Замечательно! Вот как должен одеваться ребенок Каленов!» - счастливо сказала Элис. Я всё ещё смеялся, пока она убирала одежду в сумки, а потом подняла их.  
« Ты готов?» - я кивнул и встал, держа Беллу около бока, с моим пальцем во рту. Мы подошли к дверям торгового центра, и вышли, направляясь к машине.

По дороге домой, Белла снова уснула, и я смог расслабиться. Когда мы подъехали к дому, Розали с Джаспером вышли, чтобы нам помочь. « Давай кое-что попробуем», - сказал я Розали, и она заинтересованно уставилась на меня. « Возьми ее. Она пока спит, я хочу посмотреть, позволит ли она тебе подержать ее», - сказал я и положил в объятия Роуз, Беллу. Она сразу же проснулась. Я быстро взял ее обратно, пока она не начала плакать. « Привет, малышка», - проворковал я, она захихикала.

« Эй, милашка», - сказал Джаспер, идя с нами к входной двери, нагруженный сумками. Белла снова хихикнула и посмотрела на него, когда мы подошли к двери. Он поморщил носом и усмехнулся, вызывая у неё визг. Он засмеялся и пошел наверх в мою комнату, чтобы положить все вещи. После, Элис направилась туда же с остальными сумками, а Роуз пошла с сумкой-трансформером к холодильнику и, вытащив из нее бутылочки, поставила их в холодильник. Затем блондинка подошла к дивану, на котором сидел я, и плюхнулась на пол возле.

« Привет, Белла», - тихо сказала она. Я посадил Беллу рядом с ней, но она начала скулить. « Тихо, тихо, он же тут, милая», - ворковала Розали.

Белла посмотрела на меня и подняла свою ручку. « Па…», - я удивлённо посмотрел на Роуз.

«Что?» - спросил я сконфуженно, что это значит, «па»?

« Глупый, она хочет сказать «папа», идиот», - сказала Розали. Точно!

Я рассмеялся: « Верно. Прости меня за глупость». Она просто закатила глаза.

На этот раз Белла подняла обе ручки. « Па. Па!» - она начала подпрыгивать на месте. Я смотрел на нее, не зная, чего она хочет. Роуз вздохнула: « Она хочет, чтобы ты взял ее, дурак».

« О!» - я наклонился и поднял ее. Розали встала и ушла.

_Клянусь, иногда ты глупее Эммета!_

« Это неправда».

_Правда, правда!_

Я посмотрел на Беллу. « Пойдем наверх, хорошо, милая?» - она кивнула.


	4. Chapter 4

Я направился наверх и усадил Беллу на кровать. Она взглянула на меня своими шоколадными глазками и мило улыбнулась. Затем малышка заинтересованно посмотрела на свое худи, и потянула его. Подняв на меня взгляд, она продолжала его дергать.  
« Ты хочешь его снять?» - она улыбнулась. « Хорошо», - я расстегнул её худи и снял, бросив на сумки, которые принесли не так давно Джаспер и Элис.

« Эдвард, мы собираемся на охоту, скоро вернемся», - предупредил Эммет.

«Хорошо», - сказал я спокойным голосом. Я слышал, как они вышли из дома, запирая за собой дверь.

Я прилег на кровать, наблюдая за Беллой. Она как будто не замечала моего отсутствия, но подняв глаза и не обнаружив меня поблизости, она принялась хныкать и оглядывать комнату в поисках. Буквально сразу она всё-таки нашла меня, посмотрев в мою сторону, и тотчас успокоилась. Белла медленно встала на четвереньки и поползла ко мне. Она остановилась прямо около меня и взяла левую руку, где поблескивало обручальное кольцо.

Она осмотрела его, изучая, а затем взглянула мне в глаза.  
« Бах!». И что это значит? Опять я как идиот! Черт, как я хочу, чтобы она умела говорить!

« Что? - я приподнялся на локтях, обращаясь к ней. Она не отводила взгляда от кольца. – Это мое обручальное кольцо, милая».

Она завизжала и хихикнула. «А, а!» Я приподнял бровь, а она принялась забирать ко мне на колени. Мои руки были около её боков, чтобы подхватить её, если она будет падать. Белла стукнула меня в грудь: « А!»

Я от души рассмеялся её действиям.

«Что такое? Милая, за что ты меня ударила?» - весело хихикнув в ответ, она уткнулась лицом мне в грудь. Я усмехнулся.

Она подняла голову, чтобы встретиться со мной глазами. « А, а, а», - сказала она, открыв ротик, и указала на него маленькой ручкой. « Аааа».

« Ты проголодалась?» - она кивнула. « Тогда давай пойдем кушать», - я взял ее на ручки и пошел вниз.  
« Хм, чем же тебя накормить…» - подумал я.

« Можешь немного посидеть на одном месте?» - она просто моргнула. Я уж было усадил ее, но не тут-то было - она начала плакать. Поняв, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет, я быстро поднял её на руки.  
« Я думаю, что не можешь». Я осмотрел кухню, вспоминая, что Элис покупала Гербер, и отправился его искать. Подойдя к шкафу, я достал пюре с яблочным вкусом: Белла любила его, даже когда ей было восемнадцать – надеюсь, что и сейчас не откажется. Взяв ложку, я уселся на стул.

Я легонько открыл банку и посадил Беллу на стол перед собой, ее маленькая ручка тем временем крепко держала манжет моей рубашки. Я взял ложку и немного наполнил ее. Я подвинул ее ко рту Беллы, пытаясь накормить, но она выхватила ложку и бросила в меня.  
« Белла!», - ругался я. « Нет, так нельзя делать», - она кивнула. Я зачерпнул в ложку побольше пюре, но предчувствовал, что очень скоро уже пожалею об этом… Но все равно сделал.  
Она взяла Гербер из ложки, запихнула себе в рот, пачкая щечки, подбородок и рубашку.  
«Плохо, Белла!», - начинал воспитывать я. Она грустно хныкнула и опять заплакала. Маленькие капельки сразу же потекли по её щечкам.  
« Черт», - пробормотал я, ругая себя. - « Нет, малышка, не плачь, прости меня, прости. Можешь поиграть с Гербером, делай что хочешь, милая, только не плачь», - это была моя самая большая ошибка. Она перестала плакать и немного приподнялась на столе. Маленькая Белла опустила свою ручку в банку и, взяв оттуда всё пюре, что уместилось в маленькой ладошке, она размазала мягкую смесь по моему лицу. Я обреченно закрыл глаза, и позволил ей делать все, что она хочет.

Я почувствовал что-то на своей рубашке и коленях. Открыв глаза, я увидел, что все вокруг было в яблочном пюре: она ела, мараясь им, и пачкая одежду, лицо и руки. Она веселилась. Я слегка улыбнулся, а она завизжала и подскочила на столе. Она бросила всю эту кашицу на пол, но я успел поймать банку в полёте, прежде чем моя малышка устроит еще больший беспорядок.

Я встал, чтобы выбросить это, держа Беллу на боку. Дверь открылась и взору предстала вся семья. Они с ужасом и удивлением уставились на меня.

Эммет не выдержал и начал истерично хохотать вместе с Джаспером. Розали и Элис тихо посмеивались, прикрыв рты ладошками, Карлайл просто усмехнулся, созерцая сцену на кухне, а Эсми решительно направилась к нам.  
« Эдвард ты не хочешь мне объяснить, почему ты измазан по уши в… яблочном пюре?»

Я смущенно улыбнулся.  
« Это вина Беллы. Она играла с едой», - я любяще посмотрел на Беллу, пока она облизывала руки. «Ей было так весело, что я не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы прекратить это», - сказал я, смотря на Эсми из-под опущенных ресниц.

Она тепло улыбнулась, но потом снова сделала серьезное лицо.  
« Иди, прими ду…» - прежде чем, она смогла договорить, Белла собрала немного пюре со своей футболки, и бросила в Эсми. Я просто смотрел на мать с открытым ртом; моя маленькая шкода попала ей в грудь. Я посмотрел на Беллу: она начала хихикать, и я, не удержавшись, присоединился к ней. Через секунду кухня наполнилась дружным хохотом, даже Карлайл присоединился к общим смешкам. Эсми хихикнула.  
« О Белла, - она поправила волосы, также испачканные в пюре, и повернулась ко мне. – Идите принимать душ, молодой человек, и ребёнку он тоже не помешает».

« Да, мама», - сказал я и помчался наверх. Я пошел в свою ванну и посадил Беллу на стол, чтобы снять измазанную одежду. Я быстренько снял её рубашку, штанишки и, наконец, носки. Держа ее одной рукой, я стянул и свою рубашку, затем расстегнул джинсы и убрал их. Собрав всю грязную одежду, я бросил ее в корзину. Я посмотрел на Беллу и заметил, что она тыкала себя. Она подпрыгнула и хихикнула. Она взглянула на меня с блеском в глазах, и еще раз ткнула. Я подпрыгнул, чтобы просто сделать ее счастливой. И она весело взвизгнула. Я поднял ее и отправился в душ, чтобы включить воду.

Кто-то постучал в дверь.  
« Ты прилично выглядишь?» - поинтересовался Джаспер через дверь.

Я рассмеялся: « Я в своих боксёрах. Это прилично?»

« Да, - и он открыл дверь. – Эсми сказала предупредить тебя, что вода не должна напрямую попадать на Беллу. Так что используй руки или что-нибудь еще, по другому никак».

« Хорошо, спасибо» - сказал я, кивая головой.

Нет проблем.

Он вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Я повернулся к душу и немного наполнил свою ладонь водой. Я вылил ее на руки Беллы над раковиной.  
« Слишком горячо?» - она отрицательно покачала головой. « Вот и отлично». Я взял ее, предварительно сняв с неё подгузник, и сам зашел в душ: просто неправильно быть голым с ребенком в душе. Я стоял спиной к душу и ополаскивал волосы от пюре одной рукой. Белла протянула свою руку к воде и намочила ее, начав хихикать. Я умылся и сел на пол, спиной к стене. Я посадил малышку между ног и, набрав в руки воду, вылил на нее. Она счастливо завизжала, радуясь воде.

Я промыл ее волосы, а затем и все маленькое тело, но только ополоснул… ну там. Ребенок она или нет, но она до сих пор моя невеста, моя Белла. Когда мы закончили водные процедуры, я выключил воду.  
Я снял свои боксеры и бросил в корзину; взяв полотенце, я обмотал его вокруг бедер, а вторым завернул крошечное тело Беллы в другое, чтобы она не замерзла

Я вошел в свою комнату, и меня осенило, что я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как правильно надевать подгузник. Я положил Беллу на кровать, всё ещё укутанную в полотенце, и открыл дверь.

« Элис?»

Она появилась передо мной: « Да?»

« Ты можешь мне помочь одеть её, пожалуйста?»

« Хорошо, но ты переоденешься самостоятельно, это не очень прилично», - я рассмеялся и, взяв свои боксеры, пошел переодеваться в шкаф. Но, видимо, Беллу этот вариант не устраивал, и она заплакала.

« Па. Па!» - она хныкала и кричала. Я посмотрел на нее: она сидела и смотрела на меня, заглядывая своими карими глазками, наполненными прозрачными слезами, в мою душу.

Я бросился к ней. « Нет, милая, не плачь, не плачь, я здесь» - проворковал я, целуя ее в лоб. Она прижалась ко мне. Я поднял глаза на ухмыляющуюся Элис.  
« Что, черт возьми, ты ухмыляешься?! Мне нужна помощь».

Она рассмеялась переливчатым смехом. « Ты должен переодеться при ней, - я растерянно посмотрел на нее. – Я видела тебя голым. Помнишь видения?»

« Ах, да. Но ты отвернись», - сказал я. Она пожала плечами и послушно повернулась лицом к двери. Я снял с себя полотенце и положил его на боксеры, когда Элис начала смеяться.  
« Что?» - я повернулся к Белле: она ползла к полотенцу, которое было на краю кровати. Она потянулась за ним, но поскольку оно было мокрое, то перевесило ее.  
« НЕТ!» - крикнул я, подбегая, но я сглупил, потому что до этого оставил рубашку на полу и я…поскользнулся. С большим грохотом я упал на пол, а маленький голый ребёнок хихикал на моей обнаженной груди. Элис буквально билась в истерике.  
« Спасибо огромное, Элис! Спасибо, что предупредила меня, и я не упал!».

Я услышал мысли членов семьи по всему дому:

Что это, черт возьми, было? – Эммет.

Лучше чтоб это была не Белла, иначе я надеру тебе задницу, Эдвард – Роуз.

Я действительно надеюсь, что это не Белла – Эсми.

Идиот, он идиот! Я знаю, ты слышишь меня! – Джас.

Дверь распахнулась, и там стоял обескураженный Эммет.  
« Эдвард что слу…» - он замолчал на полуслове, когда увидел меня лежащего на полу в одних боксёрах. И в правду нет смысла вставать… Он начала очень громко смеяться.

« С Беллой все хоро…» - Розали запнулась и перевела свой взгляд с меня на Элис, а потом и на Беллу, всё еще хихикающую на моей груди. « Болван», - только и сказала блондинка, прежде чем начать смеяться, наверное, от выражения моего лица, в реакции на услышанный от неё «комплимент».

« Что бы тут не произошло, это, наверное, было чертовски нелепо…» - Джаспер остановился в дверях, Эсми стояла сразу за ним. « И, как всегда, я оказался прав !» - он стремительно вошел в комнату, заразительно смеясь, Эсми последовала за ним, хихикая.

« Я очень рад, что развлек вас, а теперь убирайтесь вон – представление закончилось!» - сказал я с пола: Белла все еще была голая, точнее только в мокром полотенце. Роуз мигом вытолкала всех за дверь, не забывая и об Элис, которая всё ещё продолжала смеяться.

Твое лицо… О Боже, ты бы видел свое лицо! Это было так смешно!..


	5. Chapter 5

«Но я же сейчас должна переодевать Беллу, Роуз!»- пожаловалась Элис, выдавливая слова сквозь смех.  
«Я это сделаю сама: ты всё равно сделаешь всё шиворот навыворот!», - заявила Розали, безапелляционно выпихивая ее за дверь. Элис посмотрела на меня и снова залилась переливистым хохотом. В ту же секунду Рози захлопнула дверь прямо перед её носом. Блондинка повернулась лицом в мою сторону, и стремительным шагом подошла ко мне, распластавшемуся на полу.

« Вставай, остряк». О да, всегда приятно слышать.

Я осторожно поднялся на ноги, держа Беллу на руках, и уложил её на кровать. Она всхлипнула.  
« Спокойно, малышка, Рози просто собирается одеть тебя. Я тоже ведь должен одеться, хорошо, милая?» - она кивнула, а я поцеловал ее мокрые волосики. Я выпрямился, а Рози вопросительно уставилась на меня.  
« Что?»

« Она понимает, что ты ей говоришь?» - спросила она обескуражено.

Я усмехнулся.  
« Не всегда, но большинство из того, что я ей говорю, она понимает», - я повернулся, чтобы достать одежду из шкафа, но Белле это вовсе не понравилось: она принялась хныкать. Я тяжело вздохнул.

« Давай я достану. Что бы тебе хотелось надеть?» - поинтересовалась Розали по пути к шкафу, проходя мимо меня. Я немного задумался, и просто смотрел ей вслед.

Я встряхнул головой, чтобы выбросить глупые мысли.  
« Белую рубашку с …. Ладно, это тоже ничего», - сказал я, когда она передала мне синюю рубашку и черные джинсы.  
Она взяла приготовленную Элис одежду для Беллы, а потом подошла к малышке, чтобы забрать полотенце. Я, наконец-то надев рубашку и джинсы, направился к своей куколке, встав за спиной Рози. Белла захныкала, когда не увидела меня.  
« Я здесь, я здесь», - быстро протараторил я, хватая первые попавшиеся носки и присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Беллой. Она была одета в черные подтяжки с желтой рубашкой и голубое худи. Когда она заприметила меня, то удовлетворенно захлопала в ладоши.  
« Привет, моя милая», - сказал я, надевая свои носки.

« Подвинься, я должна расчесать её волосы», - проинформировала меня Розали, держа в руках небольшую расческу и синюю заколку.

« Есть, мэм», - ответил я, вставая, чтобы забрать обувь, которая осталась около двери. Я быстро обулся и мигом вернулся к Белле: она извивалась, пытаясь спрятаться от Розали.  
Я рассмеялся, и Роуз подняла на меня глаза. Я лишь усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
« Она раньше не любила, когда трогали ее волосы, и сейчас, похоже, это не изменилось», - я взял ее на ручки, забирая от Рози. Она радостно завизжала и ухватилась ручками в мою рубашку.

« Пойдем вниз».

Я повернулся к двери и открыл ее.  
« Пошли, Роуз», - бросил я ей, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную, где Эммет и Джаспер вели ожесточенную игру в видеоигры. Элис листала модный журнал, а Эсми уткнулась носом в книгу. Я подошел и разместился рядом с Эсми. Белла стояла у меня на коленях, всё ещё держась за мою рубашку. Она откинула голову мне на плечо, уставившись в телевизор.

« Пижон, ты жульничаешь!» - вдруг закричал Эммет на Джаспера. Мы привыкли к его истерикам, но Белла нет. Она подпрыгнула и начала плакать, спрятав свою головку в изгибе моей шеи.  
« Упс», - тихо пробормотал Эмм, глядя на перепуганную Беллу.

« Идиот!» - зашипел я, потирая спинку Беллы. « Тихо, тихо, все хорошо, Беллс. Тсс, пожалуйста, не плачь», -взмолился я, шепча ей на ушко. « Тише, тише, я здесь, со мной ты в порядке», - я успокаивающее поглаживал ее. Она перестала плакать, но все еще пряталась в изгибе моей шеи, а ее маленькие ручки сжимали мою рубашку просто с нереальной для малышки силой.  
« Все хорошо, милая?» - прошептал я. Она кивнула.

Эммет подошел ко мне и погладил ее по спинке, пока я приглаживал ее волосы.  
« Эй, прости меня, шприц». В ответ она еще глубже зарылась лицом мне в шею. Он присел и грустно посмотрел на нее.

Парень, я такой кретин: я не хотел испугать ее криком, клянусь. Она теперь боится меня? Дерьмо, я такой дурак…

« Всё хорошо, Эммет, не убивайся по этому поводу», - примиряющее кивнул я, по-прежнему поглаживая волосы Беллы.

« Тебе лучше, солнышко?» - она опять кивнула, и я приподнял ее голову, чтобы посмотреть на ее милое личико.

« Па», - ее великолепные, шоколадные глазки были красными от слёз. Она подняла ручки, чтобы обвить ими мою шею, насколько это было возможно, и цепко схватилась за воротник рубашки. Она вздохнула и прильнула щекой к моему плечу - ее лицо оказалось прямо перед лицом расстроенного Эммета. Он поддерживал голову руками.  
« Бах!» - он не поднял глаз. « Бах, бах!» - сказала она громче. Наконец, он вскинул взгляд и увидел, как её губки растянулись в улыбке.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и направился к ней. Чуть подумав, он сел рядом со мной, и слегка наклонился: теперь его лицо было в трех дюймах от нее, и тихо заговорил.  
« Мне очень жаль, шприц. Я не хотел тебя пугать», - она ударила его по губам. Когда она увидела его ошеломленное выражение лица, она хихикнула, а потом залилась мелодичным смехом. Вскоре разнесся раскатистый смех Эммета.

« Глянь, Эмм, с ней всё хорошо – ты просто напугал её », - сказал я усмехнувшись.

« Э… Эм… Эм… и… Эмми» - заикаясь, она пыталась выговорить его имя. Он уставился на нее, а она, задорно хихикнув, повернула голову ко мне.  
« Э… Эв… Эвар», - у нее больше проблем с моим именем: она не могла произносить букву «Д». Я улыбнулся, и она нежно прильнула губками к моей щеке. Она в действительности не поцеловала меня, а просто коснулась. Я знал, что это означает, но…

« Она произнесла мое имя! Она произнесла мое имя!» - вопил Эммет, вне себя от радости.

« Она произнесла «Эмми», а это не совсем твое имя, дружище» - сказал Джаспер, как ни в чем не бывало.

« Ты мне просто завидуешь!»

« Ясси», - попыталась сказать Белла. Джаспер только усмехнулся на её попытку. Она бросила взгляд в строну Эсми.

« Мама», - она указала на Эсми. Та буквально засветилась от счастья.

_Она назвала меня мамой! Как это мило!_

« Эли», - Элис счастливо завизжала. Белла хихикнула, а потом повернулась к Розали:

« Уо – си»

Розали усмехнулась.  
« Хорошо, это было ближе всего к истине», - сказал я, глядя на Беллу, пока она не сводила глаз с Розали.

« Уоси, Уоси!» - Белла отпустила воротник и медленно подняла свои ручки.  
« Уоси, Уоси!» - она принялась нетерпеливо подпрыгивать на моих коленях. Розали посмотрела на нее в смятении и неком замешательстве.

« Давай, Роуз, она хочет, чтобы ты ее взяла», - сказал я, ухмыляясь. Роуз подошла и аккуратно подняла Беллу на руки. Белла улыбнулась ей, но я заметил, что она не цепляется за нее так, как за меня. Роуз нежно потерла ее носик своим пальцем, Белла хихикнула и потерла это же место. Роуз подошла к другому дивану, а Белла все это время смотрела на меня.  
« Эй, сладкий горошек» - я проворковал, немного махая ей. Она взвизгнула и протянула ручки ко мне.

« Э… Эва… Па!» - она пыталась выговорить мое имя, но не получилось, и она позвала меня как обычно. Я встал и подошел к Розали: Белла уютно разместилась у неё на коленях. Малышка подняла ручки мне навстречу.  
« Па!» - я взял ее на руки, а она вцепилась в мою рубашку.

« Там, поцелуйчик, поцелуйчик», - сказала она, очаровательно выпятив губки. Я рассмеялся и чмокнул ее в лоб. Она завизжала, а потом сладко зевнула.

« Надо идти спать, Белла», - сказал я ей тихонечко на ушко, на что она только покачала головой. « Да, ты устала, пора спать», - она просто надулась снова.  
« Хорошо, хорошо, я пойду, уложу ее спать», - сказал я, направляясь к лестнице. Элис ждала меня там с бутылочкой, и передала ее мне.  
_  
Тебе это пригодиться, поверь. Она не хочет спать, но если ты ей дашь бутылочку и уложишь – она уснет._

Я кивнул.

« Спасибо».

Я поднялся наверх, в свою комнату, и положил Беллу на кровать: она уселась, потягивая свой свитер в разные стороны. Понимающе усмехнувшись, я снял его. Я уложил малышку обратно, и расстелил одеяло, чтобы укутать ее. Она протянула руки ко мне в немой просьбе.  
« Что? Что такое?» - спросил я, не понимая, чего она хочет. Белла подвинулась ко мне поближе и ухватилась за руку, которая была ближе к одеялу. Она легко потянула за нее.  
« Ах, ты хочешь, чтобы я лег с тобой?» - она кивнула. « Тогда ладно», - я укутал её, и прилег рядом, поверх одеяла. Она прижалась ко мне поближе, и я дал ей бутылочку, аккуратно засунув в рот. Она начала пить содержимое, а ее пальцы цеплялись за меня.

Когда она забылась сном, я забрал бутылочку. Белла сразу свернулась клубочком и тесно прижалась ко мне.

_Эдвард, спускайся вниз, мы должные кое о чем поговорить._

Это мысли Элис. Интересно, о чем она? Я осторожно поднялся с кровати, чтобы не разбудить Беллу, и положил подушку рядом с ней. Она просто перевернулась на спину, раскинув руки и ноги. Она такая милая. Хм…она много двигается, лишь бы не упала. Я положил еще одну подушку на другой бок, и подоткнул одеяло.

_Интересно, что они хотят сказать мне. И главное: почему они так старательно блокируют мысли?.._


	6. Chapter 6

Сейчас я был в своей комнате рядом со спящей Беллой, свернувшейся в калачик и прижимающейся к моему боку - даже во сне она цепко держалась за мою рубашку. Она сегодня очень устала, и уснула около ног Джаспера, смотря телевизор. Но я все еще был в ее видении, сидя рядом на полу.

Она спала около двух часов, а я всё это время не отходил от неё. Я рад, что она разрешила Розали и Элис нести себя, хотя Белла всё равно продолжает цепляться только за меня. Мне кажется, что ей нравится Джаспер. Она любит бить Эммета и играть с ним. Она любит Элис. Карлайл редко бывает дома, хотя я думаю, что она это понимает…

- Па, - услышал я слабый шепот крошечного тельца рядом со мной, - Я юбю тя, - прошептала она, немного поерзав и опять заснув сладким сном. Она разговаривает во сне, даже будучи ребёнком? Она не говорила раньше. Хотя я и сообразил, что она только что сказала.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, мой ангел, - прошептал я тихо. Я уложил ее у себя на груди, положив головку чуть ниже подбородка, руки, сжимающие мою рубашку, по бокам, и поцеловал ее волосы.

Эй, я могу войти?

Я услышал мысли Джаспера, стоявшего за дверью.  
- Заходи, - произнес я тихо. Дверь открылась: Джаспер бесшумно вошел, закрыв за собой дверь. Он улыбнулся, увидев ребёнка на моей груди. Блондин подошел к кровати и уселся рядом со мной.

- Мужик, она такая милая сейчас. Не пойми меня неправильно: восемнадцатилетняя Белла тоже красивая, но я сейчас имею в виду ребенка, - сказал он, улыбаясь и поглаживая ее волосы.

Я усмехнулся:  
- Я согласен, но моя Белла прекрасна, не зависимо от того, ребенок она или нет.

Он просто хмыкнул. В этот момент глазки Беллы затрепетали, и она сладко зевнула. Она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня, потом опять легла, повернувшись лицом к Джасперу.

Она подняла руку, и Джаспер вложил свой палец в ее маленький кулачок.  
- Ясси, - сказала она и сунула его палец в рот.

Он хмыкнул.  
- Хорошо, это уже кое-что, - он наблюдал за ней, пока она жевала его палец; он поднял глаза на меня, - Она сейчас не жует его, а кусает. Я думаю, что она проголодалась.

Я кивнул.  
- Думаю, что ты прав, - я попытался встать, но Джаспер толкнул меня обратно. Я смущенно посмотрел на него.

- Я принесу, - сказал он, и, осторожно вытянув палец изо рта Беллы, выбежал из комнаты. Белла оглянулась на меня, и, положив свой подбородок мне на грудь, стала рассматривать меня. Я улыбнулся, а она хихикнула в ответ. Она развела руки по обе стороны от своего тела, по моей груди, так широко, насколько это было возможно. Затем она расслабилась, и устало опустила руки, даже не потрудившись взяться за рубашку.

Я рассмеялся.  
- Ангелочек, ты знаешь, что ты - лентяйка? - она кивнула.

- Как поживает мое самое любимое дитё? - пробасил Эммет, показываясь из-за двери, и прыгнул на кровать. Я схватил Беллу за бока. Эммет наклонился очень близко к ее лицу, - Что случилось, моя козявочка? - она протянула руку и указала пальцем на его лицо, пока он наблюдал. Она остановилась напротив левого глаза, а потом…ткнула в него. Он вздрогнул. - Оуууу! - Эммет рухнул с кровати, - Что, черт побери, это было?

Она хихикнула, когда заметила Джаспера с бутылочкой – он только вошел в комнату. Он остановился, когда ему на глаза попал растянувшийся на полу Эммет, а затем продолжил.  
- Я ничего не хочу знать, - пробормотал он. Когда Белла увидела бутылочку в его руках, она скатилась с моей груди, и села на колени, подняв руку и вытянув пальчики, не отрывая взгляда от желанной бутылочки. Джаспер улыбнулся и аккуратно вложил бутылочку в ее маленькие ручки, - Это твое, малышка.

Мы все смотрели на Беллу с удивлением: она взяла бутылочку между губ и немного отклонила голову назад, чтобы молоко попало в рот, при этом полностью игнорируя нас. Она откинулась и шлепнулась на кровать, руки обняли бутылку, а голова оказалась на одеяле посередине кровати.  
- Она очень любит сосать эту бутылочку, - сказал Эммет, глядя на Беллу. Я протянул руку и молниеносно ударил его по лицу. Он со шлепком упал на пол; Розали вошла, но он, очевидно, не заметил её, - Что…за черт.

- Идиот, - проворчал я. Джаспер хмыкнул, а Розали тяжело вздохнула.

Эммет поднял глаза на Роуз.

- Он ударил меня! – заныл он, снова опираясь на край кровати.

Она пожала плечами:

- Ты, наверное, заслужил.

- Я всего лишь… - начал он свое объяснение, но блондинка прервала его.

- Меня не волнует, - она подняла руки. Розали легла на кровать рядом с Беллой, близко ко мне - я лежал около изголовья. Джаспер уселся на край кровати. Розали смотрела на Беллу, которая спокойно пила из бутылочки. Малышка увидела Роуз и подняла руку, но потом положила обратно на бутылочку. Роуз рассмеялась и поцеловала ее волосы.

- Эй, милая.

- Где все остальные? - поинтересовался я, закрывая глаза.

Я открыл глаза и увидел Эммета прямо перед своим лицом. Угадайте, что он сделал? Он ткнул меня в глаз. Я вздрогнул, и он уж было намылился убежать, но я толкнул его на пол и сел сверху.  
- Что я говорил о том, чтобы тревожить меня? - спросил я спокойно, смотря прямо в его лицо. Он улыбнулся и оттолкнул меня. Встав, он буквально вылетел из моей комнаты. - Эммет, - пропел я, выходя из нее.

- Где ты, Эммет?

- Я здесь, Эдди! - крикнул он из игровой комнаты. Я зарычал и побежал в зал, моя комнаты осталась позади. Когда я собирался уже войти туда, до меня донеслись крики из моей комнаты. Я остановился и прислушался.

- Ооох! Эвар! Эвар! Оххх! Папа! - крики продолжались. Крики, шум, всхлипы, моего имени. Белла.

- Нет, нет, нет. Иду, иду, - прошептал я. Я прибежал в комнату так быстро, как только мог. Когда я вошел вовнутрь, то увидел картину, которая заставила мое сердце ёкнуть: Белла сидела между Джаспером и Розалии на кровати, корчась, когда они пытались взять ее и дать бутылочку. Она кричала, слезы текли по ее раскрасневшемуся личику. Я подбежал к ней и взял на руки - быстро, но осторожно. Я обнял ее, и она схватила меня за ворот рубашки, обнимая за шею. Она все еще плакала. Я укачивал ее и ходил из стороны в сторону.  
- Тихо, тихо, я здесь, ты в порядке. Я здесь, я здесь, моя маленькая, - тихо ворковал я. Она дрожала. - Дайте мне одеяло, пожалуйста, - попросил я, протягивая руку. Я не знаю, кто дал мне его - я не отрывал взгляда от Беллы и закутывал ее. - Тихо, тихо, я здесь милая. Мне очень жаль, мне очень жаль. Перестань, пожалуйста, перестань плакать, - мягко молился я. Она теперь только хныкала, положив голову мне на плечо и спрятавшись в изгибе шеи. - Мне очень жаль, мне жаль. Тсс, тсс, - я заметил, что Розали и Джаспер вышли из комнаты, так что я сел на кровать, а Беллу усадил на колени - она смотрела на меня.

- Па, - сказала она, дотрагиваясь до моей щеки. – Не осавай, па, не осавай мея.

- Нет, я не уйду, я не буду так делать, обещаю, я очень сожалею, мне очень жаль, - прошептал я, обнимая ее и раскачивая из стороны в сторону. Я откинулся на кровать, кладя ее рядом, по-прежнему обнимая. Я наклонился над ней и взял бутылку. Я лег обратно, и предложил ей ее. Она открыла рот, глядя на меня, я улыбнулся и дал ей ее.

Мы просто лежали: она пила свою бутылочку с закрытыми глазами, а я внимательно смотрел на неё. Когда она закончила, то положила свою голову мне на грудь, еще не спя, и я просто потер ее спину нежными круговыми движениями.

Я услышал, как дверь открылась и Карлайл, Эсми, а затем и Элис шагнули в дом.

- Дорогие, я дооооооома», - пропела Элис.

- Пойдем к Элис, Карлайлу и Эсми, хорошо? - спросил я у Беллы.

- Ма? Элли? К…Ка… Бобо! - Эсми, Элис и …Бобо? Хм, она не может произнести имя Карлайла, и назвала его Бобо? Это очень интересно. Я рассмеялся и слез вместе с ней с кровати. Когда мы спустились вниз, все были в сборе, за исключением Эсми - она была на кухне, и, скорее всего, готовила суп для Беллы. Когда Белла увидела Элис, то весело взвизгнула.

- Элли! - Элис улыбнулась ей и протянула руки в её направлении. Белла посмотрела на меня, я ей улыбнулся, на что её маленькие розовые губки расплылись в ответной улыбке, потом она повернулась к Элис и протянула руки к ней. Элис взяла её на ручки.

- Как прошел твой день, мой драгоценный ребенок? - проворковала она малышке, целуя в нос.

_Она должна увидеть Карлайла - это будет забавно!_

Ах, она видела видение, как Белла назовет его. Она повернулась к Карлайлу, и прежде чем заговорила…

- Бобо! - закричала Белла, а мы с Элис начали истерично смеяться; остальной состав семейства пребывал в шоке, наблюдая, как малышка смотрит на Карлайла и мило улыбается.

Карлайл первым пришел в себя и приподнял бровь:  
- Бобо? Это мое новое имя?

Все расхохотались над его смешным вопросом, а я ответил:  
- Она не может произнести Карлайл и поэтому будет звать тебя Бобо, - я попытался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, плотно сжав губы.

Он пожал плечами.

- Могло бы быть и хуже, - и он направился наверх в свой кабинет.

_Бобо. Ладно, это уже длится больше 4-х дней. Хмм…_

Я подошел к Элис, и Белла протянула ручки ко мне.  
- Пора спать малышка, - сказал я. Всё было очень хорошо, но сейчас только четыре утра. Я поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату и лег на кровать. Я свернулся рядом с Беллой, стараясь не касаться её: когда она уснет, я хочу принять душ.

Полчаса спустя, она уже крепко спала и, перевернув ее на спину, я убрал руки. Я быстро встал и, не создавая шума, побежал в ванну.

Моя ванная комната, была с очень толстыми стенами, и в моей комнате мало что было слышно. Конечно, вампиры услышат всё довольно хорошо, но люди ничего - звукоизоляция.

Я включил душ и разделся. Я зашел и быстро промыл волосы: ополоснувшись и высушившись, я завернул полотенце вокруг бедер, снова погружаясь в свои мысли. Когда я вошел в комнату, то увидел Элис: она распаковывала одежду для Беллы из сумок, которую мы купили, когда в последний раз ходили по магазинам. Она испугала меня, и я зажал рот, чтобы заглушить вздох. Я отпустил свое полотенце, но успел поймать его, прежде чем оно коснулось пола, и, крепко схватив его, покрепче завязал его на бедрах. Элис засмеялась.

- Какого черта ты делаешь в моей спальне? - прошипел я шепотом.

- Ты что, не видишь? Подбираю одежду для Беллы на сегодня, - прошептала она в ответ.

- Сделаешь это позже, а сейчас выйди отсюда, - прокричал я шепотом.

Она встала.

- Прекрасно, капризные штанишки, - разбушевалась Элис и показала мне язык, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь.

Я закатил глаза и посмотрел на свою кровать, где Белла свернулась в клубочек. Я улыбнулся и подбежал к шкафу: схватив фиолетово-серую футболку и какие-то штаны, я стремглав вернулся в комнату. Подойдя к комоду, я достал боксеры. Я надел свои боксеры и штаны прежде, чем Белла села и принялась хныкать. Я уселся на кровать и полез к ней. Она повернулась ко мне, прежде чем я обнял ее маленькие формы и перевернулся. Она весело визжала.  
- Доброе утро, милая.

Она указала на памперс и надулась. Я улыбнулся.  
- Розали? - крикнул я. Дверь открылась, и в проеме нарисовалось лицо гримасничающей Роуз.  
- Ты можешь переодеть ее вместо меня, пожалуйста? - спросил я, располагаясь на краю кровати, а Белла расположилась позади меня, лежа на животике, оглядываясь везде, пока не высмотрела Розали.

Она улыбнулась:  
- Да, но я хочу выбрать для нее наряд.

- Можешь начинать, - сказал я, натягивая рубашку через голову.

- О, да, Эммет и Джаспер хотят поиграть с вами на улице. Но я думаю, что там будут все, за исключением Бобо: он уедет на машине в больницу, снова, - я рассмеялся, когда она назвала Карлайла Бобо со спокойным выражением лица.

- Бобо! - вскрикнула Белла. Я еще больше рассмеялся, сгибаясь пополам. Розали, наконец, сорвалась и присоединилась ко мне. Мы успокоились, и Розали принялась переодевать Беллу, все еще улыбаясь. Я ухмыльнулся, сидя на кровати около Беллы, пока Рози меняла старый подгузник на новый. Я наблюдал за лицом Беллы: я скорчил рожицу и она захихикала.

Когда Роуз закончила, то отошла на шаг назад и вытянула руку: Белла села и подняла свои. Розали отошла с Беллой на руках, и я заметил, что она была босиком. Любопытный, я осмотрел ее, и отметил, что она была в белых шортах и в розовой рубашке с длинным рукавом. Я посмотрел на ее лицо и поднял бровь.

- Что, лень одеваться? - спросил я, глядя ей в лицо. Она заблокировала мысли, но улыбнулась.

Я уже собирался ее расспросить, как она сказала, направляясь к двери.

- Пойдем, Эдвард, - я отправился за ней вниз, где уже собралась семья.

Эммет и Джаспер были около Элис, которая прижимала к себе футбольный мяч. Я прочел мысли Эммета: они играли в « Держись подальше» - выигрывает тот, кто получит десять раз мяч.

Эммет был одет в белую футболку с черными штанами, а Джаспер в серые штаны и зеленую рубашку. Элис же была в розовых шортах и фиолетовой накидке. Все они были босиком.

Эсми сидела на земле поверх покрывала, прислонившись к стене, с Гербером и ложкой в руках. Розали подошла к ней и посадила Беллу рядом с ней. Я заметил, что Белла одета в синие хлопковые штаны и белую, с длинными рукавами и зеленым окрасом, рубашку, также на ней было розовое худи и две пары носков. Я помахал ей и послал воздушный поцелуйчик - она завизжала и захлопала в ладошки. Я улыбнулся и пошел присоединиться к Эммету, Джасперу и Элис в игре «Держись подальше».

Сейчас у Джаспера был мяч, и он убегал от Элис и Эммета. Я подбежал к ним: Джаспер, видимо, и не заметил меня, если учесть, что я опрокинул его, а он даже и не понял, что произошло, пока я не отнял у него мяч и не удрал.

Раскатистый смех Эммета разнесся по двору. Я чувствовал Элис позади себя, и сделал необдуманное решение: свернул влево. Я сделал это, и она остановилась, но потом побежала вслед за мной. Слишком плохо: я не обратил внимания на Эммета, и он занялся мной. Я ударился головой и дал Элис время забрать мяч из моей руки.

Когда она побежала назад, Джаспер забрал мяч - я тут же поднялся и побежал к нему. Продлилось все это 30 минут. Я, конечно, выиграл, на два очка опережая Джаспера. Я рассмеялся, и побежал туда, где были Белла, Розали и Эсми. Эсми только что скормила последнюю каплю Гербера Белле.

- Розали, поиграй со мной в мяч! – крикнула Элис в нашу сторону. Роуз улыбнулась и встала. Она схватила меня за руку и потащила туда, где были Элис, Джаспер и Эммет - они боролись на мокрой траве. Хотя мы и так все были грязными после игры.

- Ох! Давайте играть в «обезьянку посередине», Эдвард! - возбужденно предложила Элис.

Я взглянул на нее.  
- Я так не думаю. Нет, - она надулась и бросила бейсбольный мяч Розали, которая стояла в другом конце двора. Я уставился в пространство и задумался о том, как давно мы не играли в это. Я и не заметил, как Джаспер подошел сзади и повалил меня на землю: началась борьбу. И, конечно же, выиграл я. Я весело рассмеялся.

- Эй, давайте играть в карты, - Эммет прокричал, будучи в центре двора с колодой карт, которую он где-то достал. Я оглянулся на свою семью - все мы пожали плечами и сели в круг, - Мы играем в БС

Я застонал:

- Почему?

- Пижон, хорош скулить. Мы играем и точка, идёт? И ты не можешь использовать свои способности, - я треснул его по голове. - Что за черт! - он повернулся к Розали и надулся. - Розали, - начал он плаксивым голосом.

- Заткнись. Ты опять это заслужил, - спокойно ответила блондинка.

Эммет надулся и повернулся к Эллис и Джасперу.- Вы не можете использовать свои возможности, - они пожали плечами и кивнули. Он принялся раздавать карты.

- Эй, пусть перетасует Эдвард или я. Я тебе не доверяю, - сказала Элис, указывая на него, она повернулась ко мне, - Я не верю ему, Эдвард.

- Чушь! - запротестовал Эммет. Я рассмеялся и протянул руку. Он надулся, но вложил карты мне в руку. Я перетасовал их и передал всем по семь штук.

- Я первый! - крикнул Джаспер, поднимая руку. Я улыбнулся и кивнул.

- Я следующий! – поставил в известность Эммет.

- Я после него! - вскрикнула Элис.

- Я за ней! - хихикнула Роуз, указывая на Элис.

- Думаю, что я последний, - сказал я спокойно, улыбаясь. – Хорошо, ходи первым, Джас.

Он спрятал лицо в картах и опустил две из них.

- Моя очередь! - прокричал Эммет, ставя по три карты. Элис посмотрела на него: я знал, что он не поставит две двойки, потому что они были у меня.

- Чушь! - прокричала Элис, указывая на Эммета. Она подняла карты, которые он положил сверху: там оказалось две четвёрки и две двойки. - Ха!

- Мошенница! - кричал Эммет. Она рассмеялась, а он показал ей язык, взяв карты.

- Ладно, моя очередь, - она просияла и положила две карты. Розали пошла дальше и положила три карты. Хм, у меня четыре пятёрки, две семёрки и туз. Я положил вниз пять и семь, с опустошенным лицом. Джаспер положил три карты вниз.

- Чушь! - закричала Роуз: она открыла карты, и они не были шестёрками. Джаспер дулся, поскольку ему досталась стопка.

Я смотрел на свои карты, когда услышал шлепанье рук, по мокрой траве. Я поднял голову и увидел Беллу, ползущую ко мне. Она улыбнулась, когда положила руку мне на ногу и опустилась на колени рядом со мной - они же потом промокнут. Я взял ее на руки и усадил к себе на ногу: ее бок опирается на мой живот, а руки снова вцепились в рубашку.  
- Эй, ангелочек, - сказал я и поцеловал ее в голову. Я положил свои карты рядом на землю.

Джаспер, который сидел рядом со мной, поводил пальцами по ее животу.

- Привет, милашка! - она засмеялась.

- Эй, малышка, - сказала Роуз, дотягиваясь до нее через Джаспера и погладив ее по волосам.

- Эй, козявка! - быстро встал Эммет и ткнул ее. Я стукнул его по руке.

- Что, черт возьми, я тебе говорил о тыканьи? - раздраженно сказал я. Розали дала ему звучный подзатыльник.

Он проворчал что-то невразумительное.

Элис хихикнула и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Беллу в лоб.  
- Привет, мой любимый ребенок! - Белла завизжала и схватила ее за руку. Она махнула и Элис засмеялась. Она отпустила ее и уткнулась головой мне в живот. Я рассмеялся.

_Он не заметил… - полное дерьмо, ммм…. 'Baby who turned temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burnin' up burnin' up for you baby-'_ – я не слушаю это. Я ненавижу Jonas Brothers. Он что-то задумал…

- Эмми! - вскрикнула Белла, чем и вывела меня из размышлений. Я посмотрел на Эммета: он застыл с моими картами в руках. Я слышал, как у него перехватило дыхание.

- Мошенник! - завопила Элис. - Я так и знала! Всё, я ухожу! - я громко рассмеялся, закидывая голову назад, когда Элис встала и направилась к дому. Я слышал, как Джаспер смеется и катается по земле. Розали прижала руку к лицу и качала головой.

- Идиот! - проворчала она и встала, чтобы догнать Элис. Белла устало зевнула. Я встал и пошел с ней, не сказав ни слова.

Иногда моя семья такая ненормальная. Я привык уже, конечно, но иногда это бывает… подавляющим.

Песня, играющая в голове Эммета "Burnin' up" by the Jonas Brothers.

Припев:  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Перевод:  
Я тону в лаве,  
Но пока в состоянии удержаться на поверхности.  
Малышка, кто виноват в таком накале страстей?  
Я сгораю, сгораю  
Для тебя, детка


	7. Chapter 7

Вчера было очень весело. После того, как я ушел в свою комнату, Белла снова заснула, и проспала она около шести часов. Когда она проснулась, мы спустились вниз, чтобы она смогла поесть.

Теперь мы все сидим в гостиной и смотрим телевизор. Элис остановилась, так и не дойдя к журнальному столику со стаканом, а ее глаза стали стеклянными. Прежде, чем я успел посмотреть, что там, она повернулась лицом ко мне и Белле, сидящей рядом на диване и играющей с моим телефоном. «Возьми ее, - я хотел спросить зачем, но она перебила меня. – Лучше сделай это».

Я взял Беллу на руки и крепко обнял: в этот момент вдалеке прогремел гром и начался дождь. К счастью, Белла только немного подпрыгнула, а затем уткнулась лицом в мою шею, цепляясь своими ручками за мою рубашку. « Все хорошо, милая», - пропел я. Я обнял её ещё крепче, когда ещё раз послышался громкий раскат грома.

Эсми пошла на кухню, а я лег на диван с Беллой на своей груди, пока она держалась за меня. Я крепко обнял ее одной рукой, а другой пригладил волосы. Карлайл встал, и пошел закрывать окна. Эммет и Джаспер продолжали играть в свои видеоигры на Xbox. Розали подошла и села около меня. Элис сидела и смотрела телевизор улыбаясь.

Она медленно наклонилась вперед, наблюдая за тем, как волнуется Эммет, находясь в проигрыше. Затем раздался треск молнии и … электричество отключилось. « Нет!», - закричал Эммет, бросая джойстик в стену; именно тогда зашла Эсми с бутылочкой в руках. Она сложила руки на груди, и Эммет смущенно улыбнулся ей. « Извини, мама».

Она кивнула и подошла ко мне. Я увидел что-то коричневое в бутылочке. Я понял, что это горячий шоколад для Беллы, но нужной температуры. Она протянула мне бутылку, и я подал ее Белле. Однако когда она оказалась у неё в руках, Белла вскочила и закричала. Не то, чтобы шоколад был горячим: она просто не может видеть в темноте так же ясно, как мы.

« Тише, тише, извини. Это бутылочка, мой ангелочек», - сказал я, поглаживая ее по спине. Она успокоилась и взяла бутылочку в рот. Одной рукой она отпустила мою рубашку, а другой поднесла бутылочку к моей груди. Белла вздрогнула, потому что температура упала от влаги дождя, и моя грудь ее особо не согревает.

« Хочешь, я могу принести одеяло?» - тихо спросила Розали. Я кивнул, и она побежала в свою комнату.

Элис, Эсми, Эммет, Джаспер и Карлайл решили расставить свечи по гостиной, чтобы Белла смогла хоть немного видеть. Розали вернулась и положила мягкое одеяло, между Беллой и моей грудью, немного задевая малышку, из-за чего она захихикала. Роуз засмеялась и снова села на прежнее место.

Эммет ставил свечи на журнальный столик перед диваном, где сидели я, Белла и Роуз. Он поставил одну около журнала Элис. Белла вытащила бутылочку и закричала, увидев Эммета - ведь не видела его с тех пор, как свет погас. А сейчас она может его видеть, пока горят свечи. « Эмми!»

Это очень плохо.

Эммет подскочил и ударился коленом, разбив столик, свеча упала на журнал, и он загорелся, потом огонь перекинулся на подушку, лежащую на полу.

Я соскочил с дивана, с крепко прижатой к моей груди Беллой. « Твою ма…!»

« Полное дерьмо», - закричал Эммет, отпрыгивая от огня.

У него горела грудь, но он вроде бы этого не заметил.

« Эммет!» - закричали Элис с Роуз, подбежав к нему и начиная стягивать футболку. Он выдернул ее и бросил на пол, а затем затоптал пламя. Эсми и Карлайл тушили огонь. Вскоре к ним присоединилась Элис. Наконец-то огонь погас. Роуз поглаживала грудь Эмма, чтобы оценить повреждения. Он подгорел, но все будет в порядке.

Белла с другой стороны плакала и кричала, мой бедный ребенок. Я укачивал ее и тихонько что-то напевал. «Тише, тише, видишь с ним все в порядке? Он в порядке, успокойся мой ангел. Хорошо, это все замечательно. Пожалуйста, перестань плакать!» - я умолял ее, продолжая успокаивать и укачивать в своих руках.

Джаспер подошел ко мне и Белле. « Все хорошо, милашка. Он идиот, он и раньше так делал. Он в порядке, даже замечательно. Перестань Белла. Ему хорошо, все в порядке», - он пропел ей, смотря ей в глаза через мое плечо.

Эммет тоже подошел к нам. « Эй, моя милая козявочка, я в порядке. Не надо плакать, малыш». Я передал ее ему, надеясь, что это поможет. Она осмотрела его, и он улыбнулся. « Видишь? Я в порядке, все хорошо. Я снова выжил. Я делал это и раньше, только тихо… несколько раз», - закончил он медленно, смотря в пустоту, вспоминая все свои подвиги, поджоги специальные и нет.

« Эмми?» - тихо спросила Белла, неуверенно дотрагиваясь до его лица. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

« Что такое, козявочка?»

Она ткнула ему в глаз « Я не осявочка, какафка», - она надулась и повернулась ко мне. « Па», - я подошел к ней и забрал из рук Эммета. Я крепко стиснул губы, чтобы не рассмеяться Эммету в лицо, от того, как она его назвала. Он удивился тому, что она ткнула его в глаз и назвала какашкой.

Джаспер подошел ко мне, и спокойно сказал, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица. «Она просто назвала его какашкой. Лично я думаю, что он представляет из себя кусок дерьма». Элис подошла ко мне и забрала Беллу. Я оглянулся на Джаспера, но потерял его.

Я начал истерично смеяться, согнувшись пополам и сжимая бока. Через несколько мгновений я успокоился и посмотрел на Джаспера, который валялся на полу. « Джаспер, я… согласен», - сказал я и снова рухнул на пол.

« Вы парни – идиоты», - сказала Розалии, стоя над нами. Я посмотрел на нее и мой смех понемногу успокаивался. « Хотя я с вами согласна», - теперь и моя голова была на полу.

« Что за черт, Розалии!» – прокричал Эммет. « Мне так больно», - резко ахнул он.

« Я в этом уверена», - она ответила, скрестив руки на груди.

« Ну, он действительно сжег себя», - про между прочим заметил Джаспер, садясь. Я снова начал смеяться и, конечно, он присоединился ко мне. Элис подошла к нам и, когда увидела нас смеющимися, то улыбнулась. «Что?» - ахнул Джаспер, сквозь смех.

« Я думаю, что вы, ребята, - глупые, особенно Эммет», - я не знаю, кому она это сказала, потому что мои глаза были закрыты от истеричного смеха. « Хотя Эммет особенный».

Я начал задыхаться от смеха. « Роуз, тебе нравятся особенные парни?» - спросил я, задыхаясь.

« Да, вот почему я и тебя люблю, Эдвард», - сказала она и ушла. Мои глаза открылись, и я повернулся к все еще смеющемуся Джасперу.

« Я - особенный?» - сказал я, смерив взглядом Элис, симулирующую боль.

« Не представляешь насколько. Но, с другой стороны, и Джаспер тоже», - она ответили, посмеиваясь. Я рассмеялся и медленно встал.

« Да, он может встать сам» - сказал Джаспер, хлопая. Я рассмеялся.

« Это чудо!» - саркастически сказал я, взмахивая руками, а потом подошел к сидевшей Эсми с Беллой на руках. Я нагнулся « Привет, горошек», - сказал я, садясь на пол напротив Эсми.

Она засмеялась и наклонилась вперед, я взял ее и посадил к себе на колени, но она слезла и поползла туда, где лежал Джаспер. К сожалению, освещение было плохое, после встряски дома, и тумбочка около дивана уже собиралась упасть.

« Нет!» - закричал Джаспер, подлетая к Белле, он накрыл ее, и стекло попадало на него. Слава богу, что он успел вовремя. Я поспешил к ним, аккуратно доставая Беллу из-под него.

«Это было так близко…» - тихо пробормотал он, садясь, а потом прибежала Элис.

« О, слава Богу, она в порядке», - Эллис вздохнула и быстро подошла к Джасперу, стряхивая с него стекло.

Я прижимал Беллу к себе и, кажется, с ней все хорошо. Она смотрела на Джаспера, пока Элис снимала его рубашку, она была порезана упавшим стеклом. Розали подбежала к нам, и, когда увидела, что Белла в безопасности сидит в моих объятиях, она вздохнула с явным облегчением. Она пошла к Джасперу и тоже начала ему помогать.

Она положила руку ему на плечо. « С тобой все в порядке, да?» - он кивнул, улыбаясь. Она улыбнулась в ответ.

« Хорошо», - прошептала она. Он встал и поцеловал ее в макушку.

Он посмотрел на меня и Беллу. Она продолжала смотреть на него с печальными глазами. Он подошел к нам и сел на колени рядом со мной. « Эй, милашка, ты поранилась?» - спросил он, прикасаясь к ней.

Она покачала головой. « Аззи, сё холосо?» - спросила она.

Он улыбнулся. « Да, все хорошо». Она улыбнулась и протянула к нему руки. Он осторожно поднял ее на руки, и она обняла его за шею. Я улыбнулся, и Джаспер прижал ее к своей груди, после чего ослабил хватку: она прижалась своими губками к его щеке, потому что еще не знает, как целовать. Он засмеялся и поцеловал ее в лобик. Возвращая её мне, он предварительно надел на Беллу худи, которую Элис передала ему.

«Так долго, как ты будешь в порядке, милая, всё хорошо», сказала он, и, подмигнув Белле, ушел. « Даже впав в детство, она все ещё остается чертовым магнитом для опасностей. Глупый стол, глупые бури, глупый дом, глупые эмоции…» - бормотал он. Я начал смеяться. «Глупый Эдвард…» - пробормотал он. « Заткнись!» - прорычал он, пытаясь избавиться от моего смеха.

« Перепады настроения», - прошептал я, улыбаясь. Он обернулся ко мне и ударил, а потом убежал наверх. «Плохой Джаспер!» - тихо смеясь, сказал я.

« Оставь в покое моего мужа, Эдвард!» - прокричала Элис из кухни.

«Есть, мэм» - сказал я серьёзно. Она хихикнула.

«Давайте играть в игру!» предложил Эмметт, входя в комнату в новой рубашке. Я пожал плечами, как Эсми, Карлайл, Элис и, вошедшая в гостинную, Розали. Они пожимали плечами и хлопали Эмметту.

«Да! Хорошо, мы сыграем в Монополию!» Опять же, мы пожали плечами, пока Эмметт отодвинул диван и мы сели в круг на полу, Розали взяла Беллу и села по одну сторону меня. Эммет сел во главе.

Вот тогда я понял, что мы кого-то забыли. «Джаспер!» Крикнул я в направлении лестницы. «Тащи сюда свою капризную задницу! Ты тоже играешь в Монополию!»

Элис всячески пыталась сдержать смех, а остальные не выдержали и расхохотались, за исключением Эсми, которая свирепо смотрела на меня. Я потупил взгляд вниз и посмотрел на неё из-под опущенных ресниц. Она перестала буравить меня взглядом и улыбнулась, я тоже улыбнулся: «Извини, мам. Но он действительно капризный»

Прежде чем она смогла ответить, Джаспер сбежал по лестнице, он казался спокойным. «Я не капризный, просто у всех разные чувства. Это не моя вина» Сказал он, усаживаясь рядом со мной.

«Ах, мне очень жаль, Джаззпер» Сказал я невинно. Он не сказал ничего, тогда я посмотрел на него. Он проигнорировал меня, поэтому я наклонился к его лицу. На мгновение он посмотрел на меня, я усмехнулся, а он ударил меня. Это застало меня врасплох: я опрокинулся назад и упал на спину. Я пялился в потолок около секунды, а потом начал смеяться.

Я сел и посмотрел на Джаспера. «Это было реально подло, но, если это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя лучше, то мы квиты» Я засмеялся, а он посмотрел на меня. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Белла прервала его.

«Плохо, Аззи! У оопи, не толькаться, дя!» Вскрикнула Белла. Я посмотрел на неё и усмехнулся. Она скрестила ручки на груди и надула губки.

Джаспер наклонился ко мне, и я откинулся на руках, открывая ему обзор комнаты. «Мне очень жаль, малышка, но Эдвард сейчас действительно ведет себя, как задница» Я упал на спину и заржал.

Белла посмотрела на Джаспера и ударила его по щеке. Даже если это было не больно, то это немало его удивило. Когда она увидела, что он даже не выглядит, как будто что у него болит, то нахмурилась. Она собиралась ударить его ещё раз, но я сел и схватил её за руку. «Позволь мне» Джаспер повернулся ко мне в шоке. Я воспользовался своим шансом и ударил его по лицу - он шлепнулся в стороне от меня.

«Тебя только что побила девушка, Джаззи!» гудел Эмметт, смеясь и указывая на опешившего Джаспера. Мы все вылупились на него, и тут он разразился хохотом. Я смутился, видимо, как и Эммет. «Эдвард прав. У вас долбанутые перепады настроения!» Джаспер только засмеялся ещё громче.

«Хорошо, мы будем играть или вы, ребята, будете и дальше изводить друг друга?» с досадой спросила Розали.

«Нет, нет, мы будем играть» сказал я, смотря на Джаспера: он всё ещё смеялся, но, похоже, успокаивался. «Как только у Джаспера прекратится этот приступ» Он прекратил смеяться буквально через десять секунд. «Хорошо, давайте играть»

«Ну, наконец-то! Я начинаю, после меня Элис, а затем Эсми, Карлайл, Розали, Джаспер и Эдвард» сказал Эммет, указывая на всех.

«Почему я всегда на последнем месте? Я чувствую себя забытым» сказал я драматично.

Элис потянулась ко мне и чмокнула. «Сейчас ты тоже чувствуешь себя забытым?» сказала она невинно.

« Нет» проворчал я.

Все засмеялись, а затем мы приступили к игре.

Мы играли примерно час, до того, как включился свет и телевизор. До сих пор выигрывал я, Эсми и Розали разорились в секунду, потом последовал черед Джаспера, Карлайла и Элис, последним разорился Эмметт. Эмметт скупал всё, что только мог, а значит он на мели: как только он получит деньги, то сразу же их потратит. Белла заснула на коленях у Роуз двадцать минут назад.

Как только включился телевизор, Эмметт вскочил и схватил за руку Джаспера: они пошли играть в свои глупые игры. Розали осторожно передала мне Беллу, а затем последовала в свою комнату вместе с Элис. Карлайл направился в свой кабинет, а Эсми убрала всё с ковра и спрятала. Я поднялся в свою комнату и уложил Беллу на кровать. Включив стерео и слушая Лунный свет, я сел на кровать и, оперившись на спинку, принялся читать книгу.

Осталось всего три дня до того, как Белла вернется в свои восемнадцать лет. Интересно, будет ли всё по-другому или же она будет смущена тем, что произошло; от принятия душа со мной до обниманий с Джаспером и обзываний Эмметта какашкой.

Медленно, буря прекращалась, оставляя по себе лишь легкую изморось напротив моего окна…

**Буду не против ваших ревьюс))**


	8. Chapter 8

Белла такая милая, когда она в детском обличии. Просто очаровательна. Я так сильно люблю ее, что умру, если с ней что-нибудь случится. Осталось всего два дня и ей снова будет восемнадцать. Я буду скучать по ребенку в доме, но всё равно я предпочитаю видеть свою любимую Беллу.

Я лежал на кровати с маленьким ребенком, являющимся моей невестой, лежащей под моей рукой, пока я в свою очередь лежал на животе. Она немного повертелась, и ее тельце немного передвинулось, дыхание сбилось под моей рукой. Интересно, как долго она будет спать: она проснулась только раз, когда я укладывал ее ночью спать, но это было уже давненько, а уже надо бы менять пеленки и покормить ее…

Крик прервал мои мысли: я ошарашено подпрыгнул на кровати и посмотрел на Беллу, чтобы убедится, что не разбудил ее. То, что я увидел, шокировало меня. Белла была на своем месте, глаза закрыты, однако рот широко открыт и занимает почти все лицо. « АААААХХХ. ПААААА!» - закричала она. Я бросился поднимать её и укачивать у себя на руках. « Па! АХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ»

Почему она все еще кричит! Боже, что мне делать. Она обычно успокаивалась, пока я держал ее на руках! О господи, Боже мой! « АХХХ», - ее лицо было красное и по нему струились слезы.

Я покачал ее. «Тише, тсс! Пожалуйста, Белла, всё в порядке, пожалуйста, не плачь!» - умолял я, а она все продолжала кричать.

Дверь распахнулась. «Какого черта ты с ней сделал!? Ты ее уронил?!» - потребовала объяснений Роуз, потянувшись к всё ещё плачущей Белле.

« Неееееееет!»- она прокричала Розали, цепляясь за рубашку. « Аххх! Паааа!» - она продолжала вопить.

Джаспер и Эсми охотятся, Эммет где-то поблизости, а Элис пошла в магазин. Эммет вбежал в комнату. «Что? Что случилось?» - панически заголосил он.

« Если бы я знал, но она продолжает плакать!» - прокричал я на него. Мой голос был пропитан мольбой. Почему - я понятия не имею.

Я вскочил на ноги и начал метаться по комнате. «Что мне делать?! Что мне делать?! Боже мой, Боже мой», - шептал я про себя, пока Розали и Эммет просто смотрели на Беллу. « Тихо, тихо, пожалуйста, Белла. С тобой всё в порядке, ну давай же, милая, пожалуйста, успокойся. Я…»

« Пааа! Аххххх! Аххххх!» - она кричала и стонала.

« Что милая!? Что мне делать!?» - я кричал, опускаясь на пол, крепко прижимая Беллу (ну не слишком, чтобы не перестараться) к себе.

Эммет сел рядом со мной. Розали встала и подошла к моему телефону, лежащему на комоде.

_Должна позвонить Элис, должна позвонить Элис. Она всё должна знать._

Какого черта я не подумал об этом?! Я дебил…

« Эвар! Эвар! Аххх! Пааа!» - Белла кричала и ерзала. Я держал ее крепче.

Джаспер и Эсми вбежали в мою комнату. Прежде, чем они успели, что-либо сказать, я быстро встал и подбежал к Джасперу, пожимая ему руку. «Что она чувствует? ПОМОГИ МНЕ ДЖАСПЕР!» - кричал я, опять же с мольбой. Я предполагаю, что выгляжу как сумасшедший, но мне было плевать.

« УСПОКОЙСЯ! Она чувствует боль!» - произнес Джаспер напряженным и безумным голосом. Ох, эмоции добрались до него.

ПОДОЖДИТЕ! Что? Боль? ПОЧЕМУ?!

« Ахххх! Пааа! Эвар!» - она заплакала, потом захныкала, а затем как закричала.

« Эдвард! – заорал Джаспер на меня. – Ты делаешь ей больно, ты идиот! Ей больно! Ты ей больше не нужен!»

« Но, почему, Джаспер, моему ангелу больно?» - толи прокричал, толи простонал я.

« Охх, Эдвард, ее зубы?» - вставила Эсми всё еще под безумный крик Беллы.

« Точно! Что мне делать?» - спросил я отчаянно, глядя на Эсми, с мольбой в голосе и в глазах. Ну, или так подумала Розали.

Розали тотчас подбежала ко мне и, подняв мою руку, схватила указательный и средний пальцы. Блондинка засунула их Белле в рот. Она немного надавила на нижнюю десну Беллы, а потом на верхнюю. Белла успокоилась и крепко схватилась за мою руку. Она начала сильно кусать мои пальцы. Ну, насколько это может человеческий ребенок.

Я облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что она перестала кричать. Не потому что это нервирует и действует на мозги, уши или что-нибудь ещё, просто мне не нравится видеть боль в глазах Беллы.

Я наблюдал за ней, пока она кусала мои пальцы и пристально смотрела на меня. «Ты в порядке? Тебе лучше?» - прошептал я тихо, вытирая слезы, заполнившие ее шоколадные глаза.

«Ммммм» - промычала она. Я вытер всё слезы с ее щечек кончиками пальцев, а потом поцеловал лоб, укачивая ее на своей груди.

Элис вбежала в комнату и протянула мне что-то замороженное для детских зубов… зубное кольцо. Я положил его с другой стороны Беллы и, когда она почувствовала, что он был холодным и твердым, она опустила мою руку и сунула это кольцо в рот, лихорадочно кусая его.

«Я купила где-то 6 таких штук, несколько пустышек, и прочие жевательные игрушки»,- сказала Элис и, пожав плечами, пошла вниз, положить другие кольца в морозильник.

Джаспер медленно вздохнул и успокоился, а я осторожно посадил Беллу на кровать. Она смотрела на меня, продолжая жевать.

« Хорошо, хорошо, ты чертовски напугал меня»,- сказала Розали, закрыв глаза и покачав головой.

«Мы не должны были…» – сказал Эммет, но был прерван подзатыльником от Розали. «Что? Это правда» - сказал он после того, как Розали вышла из комнаты.

« Я сожалею», сказал я, глядя на Джаспера.

« За…?»

« Что действовал как псих»

Он засмеялся. «Не волнуйся, я привык к этому за все эти годы». Затем и он покинул комнату.

« Спасибо. Ты сама доброта»

.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pushin' away every last word, every last thing you say, pushin' away try to stop me now, but it's-_

Ох! Элис поет эту песню, и то, что она повторяет слово pushin', действует мне на нервы. Эммет и Джаспер сказали, что идут на охоту, так что я не стал читать их мысли. Эсми в саду, Карлайл в своем офисе, Розали в своей комнате старается выбрать, что надеть. Белла рядом со мной на диване в гостиной, мы смотрели Спанч Боб, хорошо она смотрит, а Элис делает черт знает что…

_Push, push, pushin' me away, push, pu__sh, pushin' me away, push, push, pushin' me away, push, push, pushin' me away…….ahhhh! Push-_

« Элис!» - прокричал я, в сторону лестницы. « Пожалуйста! Я прошу тебя: потише!» Я закрыл уши руками, как будто это поможет…

« Убирайся из моих мыслей!» - в ответ прокричала она.

« Ты так в них кричишь! Я не могу это остановить!» - я простонал и откинулся на диванные подушки.

« Па».

Я взглянул на Беллу, она смотрела на меня с широко открытыми глазами. Я совсем забылся из-за глупой песни Элис, и, улыбнувшись, я наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Беллу в лоб. Когда я оторвался, она захихикала, а я рассмеялся в ответ. Она немного приподняла свои ручки. Я взял ее и усадил к себе на колени. Она положила голову на мой живот и стала смотреть телевизор.

Я послушал мысли Эллис, надеясь на то, что она перестала петь.

_No, she doesn't like this, when you do it like that. No, she doesn't like this, when you touch her like that. __C'mon-_

Я простонал, и услышал ее смех. Пришли Джаспер и Эммет, я попытался прочитать мысли Эммета…

_Wh__at do I have to do, to get inside of you, to get inside of you-_

Аргх! Я ненавижу эту песню, она такая неправильная и вульгарная. Я попытался еще раз на Джаспере, но разочаровался еще раз.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it. __Get out, get out-_

О господи! Зачем они мучают меня!

Джаспер хмыкнул и побежал за Эмметом в комнату Розали, где теперь была и Элис. Все, что я услышал это:

_I was dancing with a dirty blonde Texan, charming accent but the mus-_

_Shut up and let me go, this hurts I tell you so__, for the last time you will ki ss my li-_

_One drink turned to three or four, and then he got her to his car, and they drove-_

_I'm just a kid-_

«Хватит! Пожалуйста, я знаю, что вы что-то задумали, просто скажите мне!» - простонал я, глядя в потолок.

« Заткнись!» - пропела Элис, спускаясь по лестнице.

Я вздохнул и повернулся к Белле, которая смотрела на меня. Она указала на заднюю дверь. « Хочешь туда пойти?» - спросил я.

« Нет!» - прокричала Элис. Это во дворе! Я быстро взял Беллу и побежал к дверям. «Эдвард! Не смей!» Кричала Элис, в погоне за мной. Но было слишком поздно, я поворачивал ручку двери, ведущую на задний двор.

О нет.

Он был рядом и неимоверно огромным! Черно-синим. Это батут, огромный батут с сеткой вокруг. Я изумился, а Белла в моих руках начала визжать и хлопать в ладошки.

« Эдвааааааааард!» - проскулила Элис, подойдя сзади. « Ты не должен был этого видеть!»

Я проигнорировал ее и уставился на батут. Я не знал, что они купили его! Зачем они его взяли? Это не имеет никакого смысла…

« Подожди, подожди Эдвард, только не скули, мы просто хотим повеселиться!» - Эммет выкрикнул из-за Элис. Он обнял Розали, пока смотрел на… это. Потом он убрал руки от нее.

« Нет! Нет Эммет! Я клянусь…» - угрожала Элис, крича.

Он разбушевался и скрестил руки на груди. Белла хихикнула и начала крутится в моих руках. Я посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и она указала на батут. « Что?» - спросил я.

Она снова указала, а потом посмотрела на меня. « Па, потем, потем» Тогда она надулась. Я не могу удержаться против этих надутых губок. Я вздохнул и подошел к нему. Я сел на середину. Белла медленно двигалась с моих коленей на батут. Джаспер тоже подошел и лег на спину, свесив ноги. Когда он улегся на батут, то он прогнулся под ним, и Белла немного подпрыгнула. Она засмеялась и захлопала в ладошки. « Есё, есё, Аззи».

Он засмеялся и посмотрел на меня. Я пожал плечами. Он улыбнулся и полностью залез на батут. Белла снова подпрыгнула и захихикала громче. Розали подошла и встала рядом. Она посмотрела на Беллу, прежде чем немного надавить своими руками на батут, так что Белла подпрыгнула и приземлилась обратно. Она визжала.

Роуз рассмеялась, а затем прыгнул Эммет, толкая Беллу, так что она упала на бок, я поднял ее, прежде чем он причинит этому крошечному ребенку ещё больше вреда. «Моя кровать», - он смеялся, прыгая. Джаспер тоже прыгал и, похоже, им было весело. Я закатил глаза и рассмеялся. Розали начала повторять движения Эммета и смеяться, а потом начала подпрыгивать всё выше и выше.

«Низь, па, низь!» - сказала Белла, ерзая. Роуз взяла ее с моих коленей и начала снова подпрыгивать, держа ребенка около груди, крепко, защищая.

Поскольку я всё ещё находился в середине, я подпрыгивал выше, чем все остальные, и мне это совсем не нравилось. Я вылез и лёг на землю, когда Элис, прыгнув на батуте, прыгнула на Джаспера, который всё ещё двигался.

Я лежал на спине, на траве, закрыв глаза, и слушал визги и смех своей семьи, их мысли были наполнены тем, сколько удовольствия получает Белла. И что я козявка. Да, они недавно добавили новые слова в свой словесный запас. Прекрасно.

Что-то приземлилось на мою грудь, и я приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть что это. Я взглянул и увидел Элис на мне, позади Джаспер, Розали все еще на батуте смотрела на меня и улыбалась с Беллой на коленях. Эммет был над моим лицом.

« Привет», - сказал я, смутившись.

_Ха-ха, это будет весело…_

_Он будет играть с нами, хочет он этого или нет…_

_Он такой скучный!_

Элис соскочила с меня, Джаспер и Эммет схватили меня за руки и потащили. Розалии подвинулась, и они бросили меня на батут, улыбаясь. Я застонал и закрыл глаза руками. Эммет и Джаспер начали прыгать и меня подбрасывало. « Стоп. Хватит ребята», - пожаловался я, Розали убрала руки с моих глаз и положила на меня Беллу.

« Мммм, ммм, дя?» - она показала на парней, они все еще прыгали, но мягче, потому что ребенок сидит у меня на животе.

Я приподнялся и положил ее между своих ног. « Хорошо», сказал я, кладя указательные пальцы в ее ручки и немного приподнимая, она попыталась встать, но потом села и счастливо подпрыгнула. Я улыбнулся и все начали также подпрыгивать.

Мы были на улице, прежде чем неизбежно полил дождь, и остановил все наше «веселье», как сказала Элис. Мы забежали внутрь, и я пошел с Элис наверх, чтобы переодеть Беллу.

«Уууиии! Вонючка!» - прокомментировала Элис, махая рукой перед лицом, когда сняла брюки Беллы. Я закатил глаза, покачивая головой. Я сидел рядом с Беллой и смотрел на нее.

Она засмеялась и схватила меня за руку, которая была рядом с ее головой, держа меня. Я положил вторую руку на кровать и дал ей еще одну. Она засмеялась и завернулась вокруг моих рук, держась за два пальца. Элис закончила ее переодевание, так что я взял ее на руки и усадил к себе на колени.

_Спустись вниз, пижон! _

Я встал с Беллой на своем бедре и пошел вниз. Они стояли в ряд около лестницы, а за ними были сдвинуты в сторону диваны и столы. Я посмотрел на них и через минуту Эммет сказал, что мы делаем.

« Мы играем в Твистер, Эдвард».

Просто убейте меня сейчас.

Используемые композиции:

**Pushin' me away-Jonas Brothers**

**Kelsy-Metro station**

**Inside of you-Hoobastank**

**Shut up-Simple Plan**

**The Workout-Utada Hikaru**

**Shut up and let me go-The ting tings**

**Date Rape-Sublime**

**I'm just a kid-Simple Plan**


	10. Chapter 10

Малышка Белла! Что за черт?

Они ненавидят меня. Я знаю, что они делают. Я не буду играть в Твистер, этого не произойдет.

Я посадил Беллу на пол, около своих ног, и повернулся к Элис. Но как только я открыл рот, Элис перебила меня. « Эдвард! Ты играешь, и мне все равно, что ты этого не хочешь! Ты играешь в Твистер с нами, независимо от чего!»

« Элис, черт возьми, я не играю! Можешь мучить меня, я не боюсь! Я не играю в ваши глупые игры! Кроме того, что мы будет делать с Беллой?» - спросил я, складывая руки на груди.

« Я уверена, что замучаю тебя! Не беспокойся … Белла!» - прокричала она и побежала к задней двери. Я посмотрел вниз и не увидел Беллу. Я был настолько поглощен спором с Элис, что не заметил, как она уползла? Что я за человек-то?

Я обогнал Элис, и услышал грохот, прежде чем обогнул угол. Я охнул и остановился: Белла просто лежала на полу, совершенно неподвижно и с закрытыми глазами. Я подбежал к ней и аккуратно взял на руки, начиная укачивать.

Элис легонько подтолкнула меня и усадила на диван. Потом она села рядом со мной, а все остальные уселись вокруг. Интересно, почему мы не поехали в больницу, но я не успел спросить - Элис заговорила.

« Ей нельзя в больницу. Ничего плохого не происходит, она превращается в свои восемнадцать», - прошептала она, поглаживая волосы малышки, и легонько поцеловала в лоб. Розали и Эммет подошли и поцеловали ее в лоб, шепча слова любви.

Джаспер подошел ко мне и опустился на колени. « Прощай, милашка. Увидимся, когда ты будешь Беллой, я уверен», - сказал он, поцеловав в щечку и поправив волосы, и сел рядом с Элис.

Тебе следует отнести ее в свою комнату и оставить там, – подумала Элис, смотря свое видение.

Я встал и пошел в свою комнату, чтобы положить её на кровать, Элис пришла со мной и оставила кое-какую одежду для нее. Я смотрел на крошечного ребенка на своей кровати, пока Элис не схватила меня за руку и не потащила вниз.

Она отпустила мою руку и пошла к Джасперу, садясь рядом, а я направился к своему фортепьяно.

Мы все сидели молча, пока не послышались шаги наверху. Все мы застыли. Через десять минут, легкие шаги послышались на лестнице, мы все обернулись на звук…

« Что за черт?»


	11. Chapter 11

Я встал и побежал к ней. Подхватил и обнял, прижимая к своей груди. Я чувствовал ее мягкое, теплое тело в моих объятиях. Она обняла меня в ответ, но немного смутившись.

« Что случилось? Я была в продуктовом отделе, я видела вампира!» - воскликнула она, глядя на меня. Вампир? Странно…

Элис вскочила с дивана и кинулась с объятиями к Белле. « Ох, я так счастлива твоему возвращению, не пойми меня не правильно, но ты была все еще нашей Беллой, но за тобой было трудно ухаживать!»

« Ребят что вы говорите…» - начала Белла, но была прервана, Карлайлом, который буквально влетел через дверь.

« Я выехал, как только Розали позвонила мне», - сказал он и посмотрел на Беллу, когда поставил свою сумку. « Белла, присядь, пожалуйста», - он сел на диван и похлопал по месту рядом с ним.

Белла пошла присаживаться, но я подхватил ее и усадил к себе на колени. Элис сидела на полу перед нами. Эсми расположилась с другой стороны от Карлайла. Джаспер и Розали стояли позади, опираясь на спинку дивана. Эммет развалился рядом со мной.

« Хорошо, Белла, что ты последнее помнишь?» - спросил Карлайл спокойно, даже если его мысли разлетались и менялись быстрее, чем я успевал их читать.

« Белла, какой день недели это был?» - спросил Карлайл, немного наклонившись к ней.

«Среда»

« А как ты думаешь, какой сегодня?» - медленно спросил он.

« Среда? Может четверг?» - сказала она, выглядя немного запутанной. Он кивнул, поджав губы и отводя глаза в сторону. Белла повернулась ко мне: « Что случилось?»

« Белла, – сказала Розали за нас. Белла повернулась к ней. – Сейчас понедельник».

Белла выглядела очень потрясенной. Ее глаза широко распахнулись, и она взглянула на Розали: « Что? Меня не было шесть дней?»

« Нет! - громко сказал Эммет, и она подпрыгнула на моих руках и повернулась к нему. – Ты была очаровательным маленьким ребенком!»

Белла просто шокировано смотрела на нас всех, сперва на Эммета, Джаспера и Розали, потом Элис с Эсми и Карлайлом, а в конце повернулась ко мне: « Серьезно?»

« Да», - ответил я.

Она отвернулась и уставилась в пол. « Ого, - сказала она немного погодя. – Это очень необычно».

« Черт да, - ответил Эммет. - Ты была такой хлопотной».

Розали ударила его по голове, потом повернулась к Белле с улыбкой на губах. « Нет, Белла, ты была просто супер мила и очаровательна! Ты не плакала, но всегда должна была видеть Эдварда, если нет - то начинала реветь!.»

« О-да. Сначала только Эдвард мог держать тебя на руках, и ты цеплялась за него так, как будто сейчас умрешь или что-то еще. Как только мы нашли тебя, Эдвард передал тебя мне, чтобы сесть за руль, но ты так начала кричать!» - со вздохом сказала она.

« И когда ты позволяла хоть кому то держать тебя, то обязательно должна была видеть Эдварда», - И Джаспер присоединился.

« И кому я первая позволила нести себя?» - с любопытством спросила Белла. Она повернулась к Элис.

« Нет», - она повернулась к Эммету.

« Увы», - Джаспер и Розали.

« Ты уже ближе!» - пропел Джаспер. Розали рассмеялась и подняла руку.

Белла улыбнулась Розали, потом прижалась к моей груди и обратилась к Карлайлу. « Итак, что еще? Я ведь была спокойной и милой, верно?»

« О, черт, нет! – проговорил Эммет. – Ты один раз ткнула меня в глаз. Нет, два раза!»

« Потому что ты тыкал ее и называл козявочкой!» - возразил я.

« И во второй раз она назвала тебя какафкой, - сказал Джаспер, смеясь. - А потом ткнула в глаз»

« Оххх, это было, когда она заставила тебя загореться во время шторма!», - присоединилась Элис.

« Что я сделала?» - Белла ахнула, смотря на Элис огромными глазами.

Элис рассмеялась. « Хорошо в субботу была гроза, и мы расставляли свечи по комнате, чтобы ты могла видеть. Потом ты закричала «Эмми!», увидев его, потому что не видела с прошлого дня, а он подпрыгнул от испуга. Журнал лежал рядом с горящей свечей, которую он положил на стол, поэтому он загорелся и огонь перекинулся на пол и подушки, и все было в огне…»

« Он перекинулся на него», - прервал я.

Она посмотрела на меня, прежде чем опять на Беллу. « Но он в порядке».

« Он делал это и раньше. В авариях… и специально», - пробормотала Розали, скрестив руки.

« Ах, - сказала Розали. Ее лицо покраснело, как будто она что-то вспомнила. – Подожди, ты сказала, что я назвала его Эмми?»

« Да ты не могла произнести Эммет. Ты называла Розали - Уоси, Эсми –мама, Джаспер – Аззи. Эдварда ты пыталась назвать Эвар, но решила потом Па. Меня называла Эли. И Карлайла…» - Элис начала истерически смеяться, опираясь на пол. Я немного посмеивался, прижимаясь к Белле, которая все еще сидела на моих коленях. Роуз хихикала в свою ладошку, Джаспера было не видно, он спрятался за диваном, скрывая эмоции. Эммет, конечно, очень громко заржал. Эсми прикрыла рот рукой, но плечи немного тряслись, а Карлайл слегка улыбался.

« Что? Так все плохо? – спросила Белла, немного раздраженно. – Боже мой, это так неудобно, не правда ли?» Мы просто продолжали смеяться.

« Поскольку ты не могла произнести мое имя и его никак не сократить. Ты называла меня Бобо», - сказал он.

Это не такой уж и плохой псевдоним… для ребенка, который не может говорить.

Глаза Беллы расширились, прежде чем она повернула голову ко мне и, уткнувшись в грудь не начала смеяться. Я погладил ее волосы и прижал к себе.

Когда все успокоились, Карлайл вернулся к делу. « Ладно, так моя теория о том, кто это сделал, основывается на том, что Белла видела вампира, который может превращать человека в ребенка. Белла, ты не помнишь, как выглядел тот вампир?»

« Хмм, у него красные глаза… - я напрягся, мои мысли пошли в другое русло, но Белла продолжала говорить, как будто это нормально. – Медовые волосы, довольно высокий…», - она замолчала, глядя на Карлайла, его лицо просветлело, и он немного улыбнулся.

« Кто это такой, Карлайл?» - спросила Розали, наклонившись вперед.

Это точно Гаррет – проказник. Это так похоже на него. Нежно подумал Карлайл.

« Я думаю, что это один из моих хороших друзей, Гаррет. Он шутник и любит использовать свою силу на друзьях», - сказал Карлайл.

« Но…» - начал Джаспер, но был перебит стуком в дверь. Карлайл встал и пошел открывать, улыбаясь.

Он открыл дверь и услышал голос: « Здравствуй Карлайл, мой друг! Как ты?»

« Хорошо, даже отлично. Входи, познакомься с моей семьей», - сказал Карлайл, отступив в сторону, и вошел медовый блондин с рубиновыми глазами. Я сильно прижал Беллу к своей груди.

« Я пришел с миром, а не навредить девушке», - сказал Гаррет, обворожительно улыбаясь.

Подойдите, пожалуйста. Все вы.

Я встал и потянул Беллу с собой. Элис и Эммет поднялись на ноги, а Розали и Джаспер вышли из-за кушетки. Эсми встала и подошла к Карлайлу. Он указал на меня.

« Это Эдвард и Белла. Розали и Джаспер. Элис и Эммет. А это моя жена – Эсми», - он представил нас.

« Охх, так твое имя Белла, малышка. Я вижу, ты изменилась обратно, - счастливо сказал Гаррет. – Могу я задать вопрос?»

« Гм, д…Да», - заикаясь произнесла Белла. Я прижал ее поближе к себе.

« Ты помнишь, что случилось?» - спросил он вежливо.

« Нет».

Хм, интересно, другая реакцию в отличии от вампиров… Или может это связано с вегетарианством. Надо проверить…

« Нет, не сме…» - сказал я, когда он посмотрел на меня, видя его план в голове. Но было уже слишком поздно. Я смотрел на него, а потом все начало болеть, и я упал на пол, все происходящее почернело…


End file.
